Pasos
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: Pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro tras el final de la guerra.
1. Primrose

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas pérdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

1.- Primrose

Todo se ha marchitado, y aún llegando la primavera nada parece florecer. Yo he cambiado, no soy ni la sombra de lo que un día llegue a ser y todo lo que me rodea parece oscuro e incierto.

Once largos meses han pasado desde que esa horrible guerra por fin acabó, llevándose con ella toda mi estabilidad y mi felicidad. A Prim. A mi madre. A Peeta. A Gale.

Inmersa en la soledad de mi cuarto y arropada por una suave y sedosa sábana intentó descifrar el mañana. La medicación que me recetó el doctor Aurelius hace meses, sigue sobre la mesita de noche sin abrir. Perdí las ganas de luchar y de seguir hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que a veces siento estar viviendo una vida que no merezco.

Me doy una vuelta en la amplia cama y me acurruco intentando encontrar el calor que cada noche me falta, pero el resultado es el mismo. Siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos y estoy a punto de ceder al llanto cuando escucho el sonido de la tierra cayendo al suelo. Una alarma salta dentro de mí. Son las 6 de la mañana y en el vecindario solo vive Haymitch, y no es probable que él esté en mi patio haciendo excavaciones…

La frágil luz del alba se cuela por la persiana, cojo una pequeña bata que reposa sobre una silla y me la pongo. Salgo deprisa del dormitorio y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio al llegar a la planta baja, pero me mantengo erguida y me abalanzo hacia la puerta principal, dispuesta a gritar a quien quiera que sea el que esta invadiendo mi propiedad.

En la calle no hay nadie, no en el patio delantero al menos. No llevo nada en los zapatos, pero lo ignoro, y salgo corriendo hacía el patio trasero, sin embargo al girar la esquina me quedo paralizada.

Es él. Más rubio de lo que le recordaba, quizás porque los rayos del sol hacen brillar su cabello. Y con esos ojos azules que tantas veces han leído dentro de mí. Junto a él, una carretilla que contiene varios arbustos. No ha notado mi presencia y me mantengo en silencio unos instantes más observándole, cerciorándome de que todo es real y no es una mala pasada de mi imaginación.

- Volviste – murmuré finalmente con la voz ronca

Peeta levantó el rostro del suelo y me miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Finalmente relajó la mirada y con media sonrisa contestó:

- El doctor Aurelius no me dejo volver hasta ayer.

Detengo mi mirada de nuevo en los pequeños arbustos. Mis ojos determinan lo que son mucho antes que mi cerebro. No puedo creerlo, por tanto tengo que preguntar.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Pensé que quedarían bien en tu patio.

Son primroses.

No puedo soportar la presión, los recuerdos, el dolor. Dedico media sonrisa a Peeta y salgó corriendo tan rápido como me lo permiten mis pies, evitando que el chico del pan me vea llorar desconsoladamente.

No es hasta un par de horas después, cuando tras ordenar algunos de mis pensamientos y sentimientos sonrió al pensar que con la llegada de Peeta parece que han regresado las flores al Distrito 12.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Comienzo desde el principio, la llegada de Peeta, los diálogos son del libro "Sinsajo" pero me he permitido deleitarme un poco dentro de la personalidad y los sentimientos de Katniss. Espero que os guste la idea y que me sigais leyendo y dejando comentarios que siempre ayudan a continuar._

_Un beso!_


	2. Panecillos

2.- Panecillos

Tras el encuentro en el patio tres días antes, no había vuelto a encontrarme con Peeta. Aún se me hacía raro ver las luces de su casa encendidas, pero me daba una extraña sensación de paz saber que estaba de nuevo en la vivienda de al lado.

A pesar de no tener contacto sabía que él tampoco podía dormir bien, porque veía la luz de la cocina encendida hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por mi parte, yo estos últimos días me había acostumbrado a observar fijamente esa luz durante mis largas horas de insomnio, apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, intentando distinguir la silueta de Peeta tras las cortinas. La noche anterior hasta juraría haber podido oler perfectamente panecillos de mantequilla recién hechos.

Por el día las luces desaparecían e ignoraba que podía estar haciendo Peeta. No sabía si permanecía en casa, o si esos precisos momentos cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto eran los que él aprovechaba para dormir. Tampoco sabía si estaba solo y la duda me quemaba lentamente por dentro. Once meses eran mucho tiempo e inevitablemente ambos nos habíamos vuelto unos completos desconocidos. Suspiré abatida y decidí darme un baño para relajarme. Llené la bañera hasta el borde sin prestar atención a la temperatura del agua y después me introduje dentro. Estaba fría pero no me importó, mi piel la recibió agradecida.

Tumbada cerré los ojos y juraría que hasta me quede dormida unos pocos minutos cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Decidí ignorarlo. Si era Haymitch sería para pedirme que contestase las llamadas del doctor Aurelius y si era Sae la grasienta sería para prepararme algo de comer y regañarme por no tomar la medicación. En ninguno de los casos era una visita que me apeteciese, por lo que continué en la bañera.

El timbrazo no se repitió y lo agradecí, aunque me extrañaba que tanto Sae como Haymitch se hubiesen dado por vencidos tan rápido.

Salí de la bañera y seque mi cuerpo con una toalla, me puse ropa limpia e ignorando mi pelo baje las escaleras, para tumbarme en el sofá y pasar el resto del día allí, sin embargo el olor a panecillos de mantequilla llegó hasta mi olfato de manera rápida. Mi estómago rugió como no lo hacía en meses pidiendo alimento. Abrí la puerta principal guiada por el olor y observé que apoyados en el felpudo había una cesta de mimbre como al menos una docena de panecillos. En el medio una nota.

Observé a mí alrededor pero no había nadie, así que cogí la cesta y camine hacía la cocina.

Apenas pude resistirme, alcance un panecillo y lo mordí sin delicadeza alguna. No estaban recién hechos pero la textura era deliciosa. Me deleite con el sabor y de un bocado más acabé el primer panecillo. Entonces volví a caer en la nota. No necesitaba leerla para saber de quien eran esos panecillos, sin embargo me daba miedo las palabras que podían estar escritas en ese trozo de papel.

Finalmente armándome de valor la cogí y comencé a leer:

_Un pajarito me ha dicho que apenas pruebas bocado, y sé de buena tinta que te pasas las noches enteras apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando al infinito…_

_Si sigues así te enfermaras, intenta cuidarte, por favor_.

No estaba firmado pero reconocí su letra automáticamente. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago. Hacía tan solo tres días desde Peeta había regresado después de 11 meses separados, pero su preocupación me llegó con una dulce caricia de alguien que siempre había estado velando por mí. Y esa sensación me hizo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lo principal de todo: gracias a las que habéis comentado, a los que habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos o a vuestras alertas y a los que han dado una oportunidad a mis lineas de ser leídas.

_**Liliana Lay;**_ muchas gracias, espero que el fic te siga gustando y pueda leer muchos comentarios tuyos :); _**Liss.2**_; me alegra que te guste la idea del fic y muchas gracias por pensar que mi estilo de escritura es agradable. Desde luego que no tengo pensado hacer un fic empalagoso, espero poder escribir muchas emociones, momentos dulces y tiernos, situaciones tensas y tristes, pero sobre todo escribiendo con contención de sensaciones. Muchas gracias :); _**raqhu:**_ gracias por dar una oportunidad al fic, me alegra mucho.

Este segundo capitulo intenta adentrarse un poco más en el estado depresivo que Katniss sufre y en como la llegada de Peeta le ha cambiado un poco los esquemas.

Mañana subiré el tercer capitulo que tiene como nombre "Ardillas"

Espero vuestros comentarios que me ayudan mucho y hacen muy feliz.

Un besito a todos


	3. Ardillas

3.- Ardillas

Los panecillos hacía rato que habían desaparecido, sin embargo continuaba en la cocina leyendo y releyendo las nota que Peeta había escrito. De una manera dulce me renovaba por dentro la idea de que mi Peeta estaba de vuelta. Cuidándome, expresándome de nuevo cuanto le preocupaba mi bienestar. No sabía hasta que punto se había recuperado, ni como habían sido para él esos 11 largos meses, pero quería descubrirlo, quería recuperar nuestra conexión, quería estar a su lado.

Decidida camine hasta el desván y hurgué dentro de unas cajas hasta encontrar mi arco y un carjac con flechas. Los había depositado allí al llegar al Distrito 12 y enfrentarme sola a la horrible realidad, sin embargo ahora, después de tanto tiempo sentía la necesidad de cazar alguna ardilla para de esta manera poder ofrecérselas a Peeta en gratitud por los panecillos, o quizás tan solo quería una excusa para acercarme a su casa… no importaba, ahora no quería pensar en ello.

Salí a la calle y caminando deprisa me dirigí hacía el bosque. La gente me miraba intrigados y asombrados, era consciente gracias a las sutiles charlas de Haymitch que la gente creía que iba a quedar desconectada de la vida para siempre, incapaz de afrontar el día a día, y yo no les culpaba, yo tampoco estaba segura de poder afrontarlo. Sin embargo la llegada de Peeta había cambiado algo en mí y un débil rayo de esperanza residía ahora en mi corazón.

El bosque se había curado. Ya no había rastro de la destrucción que habían ocasionado las bombas del Capitolio, todo volvía a ser verde. Camine distraída y no pude evitar pensar en Gale. _¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien?_ Era duro pensar en él, pues no podía separar su imagen de mi pequeña hermana, muriendo mientras ayudaba a personas heridas. Suspiré. Ese bosque había sido nuestro enlace, nos había visto convertirnos en uña y carne, sin embargo nada de eso quedaba ya. Gale ya no era más Gale, igual que yo ya no era más Katniss, no esa Katniss al menos.

El ruido de un ave sobrevolando mi cabeza me trajo a la realidad y comprendí que debía darme prisa. Apenas quedaba una hora para que empezase a anochecer y aún no había cazado nada.

Un rato después tenía tres ardillas colgadas de mi cinturón. No había sido difícil, pero la ausencia de práctica en los últimos meses se había notado. Camine rápidamente hacía la casa de Peeta, no quería llegar después de que hubiese cenado.

Toqué el timbre y esperé paciente. Nadie abrió. Volví a usar el timbre y esperé. Nada pasó. Nerviosa golpee la puerta con mis nudillos.

- ¿Peeta?

Escuché ruidos dentro de la casa y esperé de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y Peeta apareció al otro lado. Tenía la mirada cansada y el pelo alborotado.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté

- Si, claro… Katniss, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh – musité – es solo que salí a cazar y te he traído algunas ardillas.

Le mostré la caza y el miró las ardillas sorprendido.

- Mi padre te compraba las ardillas y tú siempre le dabas en el ojo. ¿Real o no real?

- Real – asentí abatida al ver que el juego de Peeta continuaba siendo parte de su vida. Eso declaraba que él no se había recuperado.

- No tenías que molestarte, he cenado hace un rato.

- Bueno… puedes quedártelas para comer mañana.

Peeta asintió y aceptó las ardillas que le ofrecía. Caminó hacía la cocina para dejarlas y yo sin dudarlo entré a la casa. Sin embargo cuando él se giró y me vio en medio del hall abrió mucho los ojos, mitad asustado mitad nervioso.

- No deberías estar aquí, Katniss.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté noqueada por su palabras.

- No hay nadie en casa y que estés aquí no es seguro… deberías marcharte.

- Pensé… con tu regreso…

- Nunca podré ser el Peeta que conociste – sentenció con voz dura – de verdad, lo siento, pero no es seguro que estés aquí, no mientras no haya nadie más.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y la pequeña luz de esperanza que habitaba en mi corazón se extinguió.

- Claro – musité – perdona por haber venido a visitarte.

Peeta me miró y frunció el ceño. Había notado el tono de mi voz y sabía que estaba siendo irónica.

- Gracias por las ardillas – aclaró – haré un estofado mañana y te llevaré un poco, estas muy delgada.

- No te molestes – conteste seca – Sae me ayuda con la comida, además no queremos que me pasa nada ¿no?

No dije nada más y antes de marcharme pude ver el rostro herido de Peeta. Sin embargo las palabras habían fluido en mi boca sin ser procesadas por mi cerebro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo supe que algo entre nosotros se había roto y me dolía el pensar que podía ser para siempre.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Como prometí actualizo con un nuevo capitulo, en esta ocasión un poquito más largo y que a mi gusto deja un saborcito amargo al final.

Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y añadir esta historia a favoritos y alertas, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que el fic esta gustando. Gracias especiales a:

_**Ane-Potter17**_; la verdad es que Peeta es demasiado lindo, en el capitulo anterior vimos ese dulce detalle aunque en este capitulo haya sido un poco brusco, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia; _**Katniss13**_, muchas gracias de corazón; _**Cuba03**_, que bonito mensaje me has dejado, me emocione mucho al leerlo. Para mi una cosa fundamental en un fic basado en el canon es respetar los personajes y ver que lo estoy logrando me hace feliz. Mil gracias y espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios; **Xime25**; creo que Peeta deberia darnos un poquito de amor a todas porque nos vuelve locas, jajaja gracias de corazón, espero que te capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos :D; **raqhu**; ibas muy bien encaminada, las ardillas las caza Katniss para que Peeta las coma, pero espero haberte sorprendido con esa pseudo-pelea de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Espero poder actualizar mañana.

Un besito a todos y mil gracias :)


	4. Declive

4.- Declive

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en la cama. Había pasado toda la noche en vela abrazada a un gran almohadón y ahora, que el sol brillaba con fuerza a través de la ventana continuaba en la misma posición.

Sae había entrado al dormitorio intentando que probase bocado, pero mi apetito había vuelto a desaparecer. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a la hora de la comida con un cuenco lleno de estofado de ardilla.

Sabía de donde procedía esa comida y mi boca la rechazó. Sae me miró aturdida, como si pensase que al menos ese estofado lo habría probado, pero sin decir nada más se retiró, dejándome inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Dormite durante algunos minutos, o eso pensé, pero cuando abrí los ojos la noche había caído. La necesidad de ir al lavabo a descargar mi vejiga se hizo insoportable, y prácticamente me arrastre hasta la puerta del aseo.

Me sentía débil y mareada. Observé con delicadeza mi figura ante el espejo. Había perdido mucho peso en el último año. Levanté la camiseta del pijama y observé mi tronco. Las costillas se notaban mucho y los huesos de la cadera no se quedaban atrás. Suspiré. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el caer enferma, pero no me importaba. Una parte de mi lo anhelaba. No quería vivir esa vida.

Caminé de nuevo hacía el dormitorio y abrí la ventana, esperando que una soplo de aire fresco me hiciese sentir mejor, pero la noche estaba calida y apenas sin viento.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía la casa de Peeta casi por rutina y me sorprendí al no ver la luz de la cocina encendida. Mire cada una de las ventanas de la casa. Todas permanecían apagadas. ¿Habría hallado Peeta la manera de descansar? Por un instante imaginé que el que había sido mi chico del pan ahora estaba tumbado en su cama, rodeando con su brazos a alguien que desde luego no era yo y que por ello podía rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo sin tener miedo a las pesadillas que pudiesen aparecer.

Esos pensamientos solo me hicieron sentir peor.

Y de pronto la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación intenté llegar a la cama. Sin embargo no fui capaz de alcanzarla, de pronto todo se había sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Hola!

Siento el retraso, tenía el capítulo ya escrito pero no he podido usar el ordenador hasta ahora. Es un capitulo cortito pero que supone un punto de partida para todo lo que viene a continuación. Espero que os guste y poder seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios, que me encantan

Y como capitulo gracias especiales a:

_**Lilian_Everdeen**_; en las mejores familias siempre hay peleas, como se dice, y ellos como bien dices han pasado cosas horribles y son incapaces de afrontar la realidad, cada uno en su manera. Veremos como evolucionan ; _**Cuba03;**_ y a mi me encantan tus comentarios, siento no haber podido actualizar, pero se me ha hecho imposible, pero ya no hago esperar más . Gracias por los cumplidos, me parece importante respetar la historia para poder contar esos momentos y que realmente lleguen a los lectores. Pobrecitos Peeta y Katniss, ¿Cuándo les llegarán los buenos momentos? Esperemos que pronto. Un besoteeee; _**raqhu;**_ ellos tienen una conexión muy fuerte y de por vida, aunque no sean capaces de verlo en muchas ocasiones. Sus vidas quedaron ligadas el día que sus nombres salieron en los 74º juegos del hambre, y pase lo que pase esa vinculo permanecerá, porque ambos estuvieron dispuestos a salvar la vida del otro aun con la suya propia como precio. Al final con el estofado de ardilla no ha pasado nada, solo que se ha quedado en la nevera bastante frio XD. Muchas gracias por comentar y por las bonitas palabras; _**Vanessa_Allison_Cullen**_; hola! Me encanta que te guste la historia y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Un besooote

El lunes subo el siguiente capítulo sin falta.

Un besito a todos y mil gracias :)


	5. Escape Parte 1

5.- Escape (Parte 1)

Me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo y me sentía muy pesada, tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Reposaba en una superficie cómoda que reconocí como mi cama. Intenté mover los brazos pero los tenía sujetos con algún tipo de correa y no podía desplazarlos. Lo mismo pasaba con mis pies.

La sensación de inmovilidad me ponía nerviosa, y pronto comencé a forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Justo entonces una mano se posó sobre la mía, logrando que me quedase quieta al instante.

- Relájate Katniss – musitó la voz grave de un hombre – si no paras quieta tendré que volver a sedarte.

Esforzándome hasta el infinito comencé a abrir los ojos. Cuando logré separar mis parpados, tan solo un poco, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me dañó.

- ¿Qué…? – consigo murmurar con voz cansada

- Descansa, voy a ponerte otra bolsa de suero.

No tengo más fuerzas, por lo que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y automáticamente caigo dormida.

No sé cuanto tiempo he permanecido dormida, solo sé que al despertar la luz ya no inunda la habitación, pero distingo la luna a través de la ventana y extrañamente tengo un horrible malhumor.

- Buenas noches, preciosa – susurra la voz de Haymitch

Miró hacía la puerta de mi cuarto, mi antiguo mentor esta frente a la puerta, sentado en una silla que bloquea la entrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó con voz ronca

- Uff menudos despertares… realmente no eres nada simpática…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – digo ignorando sus "cumplidos"

- Has estado enferma unos días. Ha venido un médico del Capitolio para ayudarte – aclara mirando hacía el cielo

- No recuerdo nada – aseguró - ¿Cuántos días…?

- Una semana más o menos… son cosas que pasan cuando alguien se niega a alimentarse…

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – contestó enfadada, no me gustan sus frases con dobles sentidos ni sus reproches.

- Cuido de ti, en tu estado no puedes estar sola.

- No te necesito.

- No te creas que es mi mejor plan quedarme aquí, velando por tus sueños…

- ¿Entonces porque lo haces?

- Se lo prometí a… a Peeta.

- No entiendo nada…

- Que raro – se burla – veo que vas volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. No le des más vueltas, el chico me prometió una buena cantidad de licor del Distrito 1 para final de semana si me quedaba cuidando de ti esta noche.

- Pues ve y dile a Mellark que no necesito a sus niñeras…

Sé que eso ha sido un golpe bajo, pero me duele tanto todo el cuerpo que me da un poquito igual todo lo demás.

- Para el carro, preciosa… ¿Mellark? Creo que me perdí un par de capítulos

- Déjame pensar… quizás estabas encerrado en tu casa, bebiendo hasta olvidar todos tus problemas…

Debí haberme callado antes de decir eso, pero las palabras se escaparon entre mis labios y ahora era tarde. Pude ver como Haymitch frunció el ceño y entonces habló:

- ¿No es exactamente lo que haces tú? Yo bebo para alejar mis problemas y tu dejas de comer para que los tuyos dejen de existir… no eres mejor que yo, Katniss… si estoy aquí es porque Peeta lleva días sin dormir, sentado en el porche de esta casa, incapaz de entrar a verte, esperando cada día a que salga el médico y le diga como estas. Estoy aquí porque de esta manera he conseguido que se acueste en su cama, aunque sé que no podrá dormir en toda la maldita noche.

Me quedo en silencio, toda esa información es demasiado para mi.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí regreso con una nueva parte, intente actualizar el lunes, pero he tenido una semana absolutamente horrible, y estoy bastante cansada. Pero no quería posponerlo más. Siento mucho el retraso. Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, la segunda también esta escrita por lo que el fin de semana la tendrán aquí para que puedan leerla.

Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a la historia, comentando, añadiendo a favoritos, alertas… y a los que leen en las sombras también, muchas gracias.

Y especialmente gracias a: **Cuba03**; espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, Haymitch me encanta aquí, creo que él encontró en el alcohol su vía de escape a su sufrimiento, y por eso mismo entiende tanto a Katniss; sin embargo Haymitch siempre ha preferido a Peeta de una manera amistosa, y me pareció muy dulce que Haymitch lo reconociese ante Katniss, de verdad espero que te haya gustado el detalle. **Akatsuki84**; en mi mente esta Katniss es la del libro, de hecho todos los personajes quiero que lo sean, porque es un fic basado en el cannon, y me alegra mucho ver que tu piensas igual que yo. Un besote. **Camiibell03**; muchas gracias, el siguiente capitulo estará el sábado o el domingo, en cuanto tenga un ratito para sentarme frente al ordenador. **Minafan**: perdón por no actualizar el lunes, pero ya estoy aquí y espero que con un capitulo que os haya gustado. Por cierto, sigo tu adaptación de "Mi Profesora de Seducción" estas haciendo un gran trabajo. Un besote!

Un beso enorme a todos y nos leemos el finde :)

Espero sus comentarios, que agradezco de todo corazón!


	6. Escape Parte 2

6.- Escape (parte 2)

No puedo decir nada, solo proceso todo, mientras veo en mi mente a Peeta sentado en el porche, anudando esa cuerda que Finnick le dio, de manera nerviosa.

- Solo estoy aquí porque Peeta es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo.

Me hieren esas palabras, no porque Peeta sea tan importante para Haymitch, sino porque de pronto me siento egoísta. Haymitch tiene razón… toda la razón… no me he emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia, pero he encontrado otras muchas formas de castigar mi cuerpo y rendirme sin importar lo que esto provocase en los demás.

- ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunto dubitativa

- Cansado, nervioso y loco por ti – simplifica sin suavizar su rostro.

No añade nada más. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se que se ha terminado la charla. Me acomodo un poco sobre la cama y cierro los ojos. Pero no consigo dormir. Puedo escuchar la respiración de Haymitch, primero agitada, pero cada vez más tranquila, hasta que se queda dormido.

"Cansado y nervioso" creo que es obvio que yo he provocado eso en él. "Y loco por ti" ¿De verdad? ¿Después de casi un año sin vernos mi chico del pan sigue sintiendo algo por mí? Ese pensamiento provoca un salto en mi corazón y me surge la necesidad de ir a verlo, pero descarto rápido el pensamiento al recordar las correas que me atan. Sé que no podré dormir en toda la noche, pero no me importa.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del timbre despierta Haymitch, que roncaba placidamente. Finjo estar dormida y él corre escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta.

- Doctor – le oigo hablar – si, ha dormido placidamente toda la noche.

Menudo embustero, él es el que ha dormido toda la noche… en fin, será mejor no contradecirle.

Escucho las pisadas que indican que ambos suben arriba y poco después entran por el umbral de la puerta.

- Buenos días, Katniss – dice la voz del médico de manera cordial

- Buenos días – susurro – me duelen las muñecas

- Te quito las correas si me prometes que te vas a portar bien – aclara el médico sonriendo

Asiento y me siento liberada cuando las correas de mis muñecas desaparecen.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunta el doctor tocándome la frente con el dorso de su mano

- Tengo hambre – sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer – me apetece pan.

Haymitch gruñe. Me conoce y sabe lo que estoy pensando, sin embargo no dice nada más.

- Esa es una buena noticia. Haymitch, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Peeta? Pregúntale si le queda algo de pan.

Mi mentor asiente sin mirarme a la cara y desaparece de forma rápida. Pocos minutos después, entra de nuevo en mi casa, acompañado de Peeta, que luce totalmente cansado. Esta despeinado y bajo sus ojos hay una gran sombra, fruto de sus horas sin dormir.

Se acerca evitando mirarme y tiende un trozo de pan al doctor.

- Es de ayer – musita abatido

- No es para mi, es para ella – aclara el doctor

Peeta me mira un segundo a los ojos, sorprendido. Dirige su mano hacía mi y yo con la mía aceptó el pequeño trozo de pan que lleva.

- Gracias – susurró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

Él me ofrece media sonrisa nerviosa, y yo, incapaz de decir nada más muerdo un pedacito. Mastico despacio y finalmente tragó.

- Esta delicioso… como siempre.

Nuestras miradas conectan, no sé cuanto tiempo, solo sé que de pronto siento que todo tiene sentido.

- Mañana te traeré algo recién hecho – sugiere rompiendo el contacto visual – tan solo… sigue comiendo.

Asiento y él sin decir nada más, sale de la habitación.

* * *

Hola un día más y gracias a todos por las lecturas, comentarios, alertas y favoritos a la historia. ME esta haciendo mucha ilusión la aceptación de la historia y que tengais ganas de seguir leyendo. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Comienza a verse un poquito de luz al final del tunel, pero aun queda mucho por saber.

Como siempre, gracias especiales a: _**Camiibell03**_; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este ambien lo hayas disfrutado; _**Tlahcuilo-Yatziri**_; Peeta es un amor, es todo dulzura y comprensión, yo le adoro irremediablemente desde que apareció en la Cosecha en el primer libro XD. Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo; **_yukikaanddavobifield;_ **Haymitch tiene mucho detrás de si, siempre he creído que es una persona de mucha sensibilidad y por ello es incapaz de afrontar todo lo que le ocurrió en sus juegos del hambre y sus años posteriores como mentor, y con Peeta tiene esa conexión, quizás porque son más parecidos de lo que parece a simple vista, incluso porque puede que Haymitch se identifique con él por como era él en el pasado. Es por ello que me gusta escribir algunas frases esplendidas para él, porque creo que es un personaje enorme y con muchísimo potencial; _**Cuba03**_; me alegra que pienses de Haymitch como pienso yo, es tan buen personaje :) Espero que esta segunda parte haya cumplido tus expectativas y lo hayas disfrutado, un beso y adoro tus comentarios :); minifan; Katniss es egoista si, pero esta sufriendo muchisimo y es incapaz de afrontarlo por si misma, solo con la ayuda de Peeta será capaz de seguir adelante. Perdió a su hermana, a su mejor amigo y a su madre casi automáticamente, incluso a Peeta durante mucho tiempo, de pronto estuvo sola y eso la sumergió en un vacío inmenso, pero ahora la toca remontar y salir de él :); _**raqhu;**_ Peeta sufre, pero Katniss también, esto esperemos que sea el empiece de una reconciliación :) un besote y gracias por comentar :D

Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en breve ;)


	7. Reconstruyendo

**7.- Reconstruyendo**

A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina reposa una gran bandeja de tiernas magdalenas con pepitas de chocolate. El doctor me deja bajar para poder comer algo, piensa que debo empezar a andar, que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la cama y mis piernas van a hacerse vagas, y yo no pongo ninguna objeción.

Haymitch se marchó antes de que cayese la noche anterior, y en su lugar fue Sae la que veló mis sueños. Se que esta enfadado conmigo por las cosas que dije, y yo misma soy consciente de que no actué bien, pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

Degusto una de las tiernas magdalenas ante la atenta mirada de Sae y el doctor, ambos sonríen ampliamente.

- ¿Están buenas, cielo? – pregunta Sae amablemente

Asiento. Pero no digo nada. No puedo hacerlo sin sentirme ridícula. Esas magdalenas están alimentando a algo más que a mi estomago. Puedo sentir como Peeta las ha estado preparando para mí, poniendo especial cuidado en la elaboración de la masa y del chocolate, esperando que el sabor y la textura fuesen perfectos, y eso me reconforta tan adentro que por momentos pienso que alimenta mi alma.

- Me gustaría ir a agradecerle a Peeta el detalle – musito intentando sonar casual

- No sé si es buena idea, Katniss – replica el doctor – a menos que vayas con compañía.

- Necesito verle, doctor. Por favor.

- Peeta no esta preparado emocionalmente para una charla contigo, Katniss. Su recuperación es lenta y progresiva, no podemos arriesgarnos a un retroceso.

Otra vez esa palabra. Recuperación. ¿Hasta cuando y hasta que punto las secuelas de la guerra marcarían nuestras vidas? ¿Alguna vez podríamos ser nosotros mismos de nuevo?

- No pongas pucheros – musita el doctor sacándome de mis pensamientos

- No los pongo – gruño evitando mirarle a los ojos

- Solo intento ayudaros. El bienestar de ambos es lo que más me preocupa.

Me dan ganas de mandarle al cuerno. ¿No se da cuenta que tan solo necesito estar cerca de Peeta para estar bien?

- Doctor – se mete Sae – yo podría acompañar a Katniss cuando el muchacho regrese del pueblo.

- ¿Regrese? – ¿de que habla Sae?

- Peeta esta recontrayendo la panadería familiar. – simplifica el doctor – Como parte de la terapia y como motivación personal.

- Yo podría ayudarle – saltó levantándome de la silla.

- No, Katniss. Es algo que debe hacer él solo. Seguiremos hablando sobre ello. Debo retirarme ya. Sae, acompaña a Katniss esta tarde. Cinco minutos de visita, si ves que algo se pone tenso, saca a la muchacha con rapidez y llámame inmediatamente.

Sae asiente y acompaña al doctor a la puerta. Cuando la cierra, regresa a la cocina con el cejo fruncido.

- Es muy exagerado – suelta por fin – Peeta esta mucho mejor de lo que él se cree. Es un muchacho extremadamente fuerte.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó esperando conocer respuestas

- Solo un poco. Estaba muy alterado por tu estado de salud. Se pondrá contento al verte.

- ¿De veras lo crees? – Dios Santo, parezco idiota con estos comentarios.

- Comete toda la comida que voy a prepárate y te llevaré. Sino no hay trato.

Sonrío contenta. Sae sabe como motivar a cualquiera… y como chantajear también. Pero sobre todo, es una mujer de palabra, por eso mismo, tras la hora de la comida, y después de ayudarme a vestirme correctamente, me acompaña hacía la casa de Peeta sin dudarlo.

Llama al timbre y ambas esperamos. Poco después, Peeta abre la puerta. Tiene el cabello lleno de polvo y arenilla y marchas en la cara y en la ropa.

- Katniss… Sae… ¿Qué…?

- Venimos de visita – aclara Sae cortando las palabras de Peeta a la vez que pasa a la casa sin esperar invitación – Una rapidita, con permiso del doctor – añade tras ver que Peeta vuelve a abrir la boca.

Sin darle tiempo a que replique entró en la casa también y sigo a Sae que pasa a la cocina y se sienta en un taburete.

- Yo… bueno… no tengo nada que ofreceros – musita Peeta abochornado.

- Ya hemos comido – dice Sae – Katniss quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunta sorprendido mirándome fijamente.

Asiento tontamente.

- Yo... quería agradecerte… el pan… las magdalenas…

- Oh... no es nada… me gusta cocinar, ya lo sabes.

- Si… - la conversación es tensa, ninguno sabemos que decir, por eso mismo decido cambiar de tema y pregunto lo primera que se me pasa por la cabeza - ¿Es cierto que estas reconstruyendo la panadería familiar?

- Así es… - asiente pasándose la mano por el pelo - el doctor y yo pensamos que seria una buena idea… gran parte de los recuerdos de mi vida se dan en ese lugar.

- Entiendo… quizás… yo… podría pasarme a ayudarte.

Peeta niega lentamente y agacho la cabeza con una punzada de dolor en la tripa.

- Es un trabajo duro, y no estas lo bastante fuerte todavía como para colaborar – añade

Todavía. Ha dicho todavía. Esa palabra hace que me sienta un poco mejor.

- Tiempo – se mete Sae – debemos volver, Katniss.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto apenada

- Ordenes del doctor. Vamonos.

La anciana me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí hacia la puerta. Peeta nos sigue, con un deje de tristeza en los ojos.

- ¿Pasaras a verme? – preguntó a la desesperada mientras cruzo el umbral de la puerta y de pronto comprendo que no hay tiempo para las vergüenzas por lo que añado – Te echo de menos.

Él me observa asombrado, y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. No dice nada, solo asiente. Y a mi no me da tiempo a ver nada más, porque Sae tira del pomo para cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí subo un drabble más, avanzando en esta historia, y teniendo por fin un acercamiento. De esta capitulo destacaría ese "te echo de menos" de Katniss, que para mi fue una delicia de escribir. ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, que de verdad me animan e inspiran mucho. Sois los mejores :D

Gracias especiales en esta ocasión para:

**Bellamybel;** Peeta es demasiado adorable, creo que tiene un largo sequito de fans, jajajaja. Yo a la cabeza XD. Katniss es muy directa cuando quiere y ya es hora de que se centre en lo que quiere y necesita. **Monogotas2;** gracias guapa, me alegra que te haya gustado; **Camiibell03**; aquí tiene la siguiente parte, espero que te siga gustando y poder seguir leyéndote ; **yukikandavobifield**; no llores! Bueno, si es de emoción vale, y encima eso me pone contenta porque significa que he conseguido transmitirte todo lo que quería, Haymitch rules! El comentario desde luego ha calado en Katniss y ahora vamos a ver un cambio en ella. Ella no ha sido nunca de las que se rinden, y la veremos retomar las riendas de su vida, poco a poco. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, porque por fin hubo un acercamiento :D; **Annie Htw**; Gracias! Peeta se preocupa por Katniss, sip, pero ya es hora de ver la preocupación en el sentido inverso, nuestro Peeta ya se lo merece; **Kattyvelazquez;** me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado y que te este llegando y transmitiendo. Que bonito comentario, de verdad, muchísimas gracias ; **Cuba03**; ainss tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreir tanto, potente conexión visual, sip, y es que los detalles más insignificantes nos hacen suspirar, ainssss, Haymitch rules, como siempre digo, más allá de toda esa fachada es un persona tan rico y lleno de matices, adoro escribir sobre él. Gracias y mil gracias por cada palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. **Raqhu**; ya le toca a Katniss pensar un poco, estaba actuando muy mal, rindiéndose y dejando paso a una situación realmente preocupante, por suerte parece que esta reaccionando y esta dispuesta a retomar las riendas de su vida. Y por fin un pequeño acercamiento, ainss veremos como sigue todo esto. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic; **Roxanne0899**; amamos a Peeta, si, su carácter, sus actos, todo en el es adorable. Me alegra que te leer el capitulo te alegrase un poco el día. Un besote

Nos leemos pronto, espero vuestros comentarios y un beso muy grande :D


	8. Confesión

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

8.- Confesión

La siguiente semana parece de cuento, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he vivido anteriormente. Cada noche, Peeta viene acompañado de Haymitch a mi casa, y ambos se sientan en la mesa para compartir el tiempo de la cena. Se siente realmente bien, pues es como volver a tener una familia.

El doctor Aurelius puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse, pero tras supervisar una de las cenas, decidió que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Siempre y cuando Haymitch estuviese con nosotros.

La relación entre Peeta y yo aún es tibia, pues sobre todo hablamos de temas banales e intentamos evitar cualquier conversación que nos recuerde los juegos del hambre y la guerra, pero aun así poder verle a diario aumenta mis ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante.

- ¿Cómo va la panadería? – pregunto mientras cortó con cuidado un gran bistec

- Bien – asegura él – ya va cogiendo forma. Espero poder acabarla pronto. Me gustaría abrirla y trabajar en ella.

- Es una idea genial – aseguro - ¿te esta ayudando mucha gente en la reconstrucción?

- No me quejo – dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro – hay mucha gente que viene un par de días en semana, o solo algunos ratos que tienen libres, cualquier ayuda es estupenda.

- ¿Nadie esta todos los días contigo? – pregunto sorprendida

- Claro que si, preciosa – se mete Haymitch, hablando con la boca llena de puré de patatas – Delly Cartwright, por ejemplo. Ella se pasa todos los días.

Peeta asiente sonriendo y eso me molesta.

- También podría ir a ayudarte – contesto, intentando ocular todos esos celos que me comen por dentro

- Ya te dije que no hacía falta – asegura él sin dejar de sonreír

- Estoy lo bastante fuerte como echarte una mano. – mi tono ya no es muy amable, empiezo a enfadarme.

- Vamos, Katniss, déjalo ya. – habla Haymitch en tono de advertencia, pero le ignoro totalmente

- Quiero ir – aseguro golpeando la mesa con la mano y levantándome de la silla.

La sonrisa de la cara de Peeta se congela y desaparece lentamente. Por un momento creo ver una sombra negra recorriendo los iris azules de Peeta, pero él pestañea y toda sombra desaparece.

- Me marcho – musita con voz ronca

Y sin decir nada más se levanta y camina hacía la puerta. Miro a Haymitch que esta apunto de levantarse para seguir a Peeta, pero le señalo con el dedo y hablo firme:

- Quédate aquí.

Automáticamente corro hacía la puerta, para seguir a Peeta. Le veo andar de prisa, para salir de mi patio.

- Para – le pido

Se gira y parece sorprendido de verme correr hacía él.

- No te marches… por favor – le pido dando grandes bocanadas de aire. He corrido poco, pero la falta de fuerzas es evidente.

- Por esto mismo no puedes ir – habla con una voz tan frágil que hace que me sorprenda.

- Recuperaré las fuerzas, mientras puedo hacer trabajos sencillos…

- No – me corta – no me refiero a tu cansancio. Me refiero a mí.

- ¿Qué…?

- Puedo controlarme, casi todo el tiempo. Pero cuando estoy a tu lado soy débil. Ellos llenaron mis recuerdos de tantas cosas horribles sobre ti. Y aunque estoy mejor, a veces no puedo diferenciar… como antes, en la cena. Durante un segundo… solo un segundo…

- Peeta…

- No puedo permitirme hacerte daño – habla con voz firme en esta ocasión – te quiero demasiado.

Su confesión me pilla desprevenida y soy incapaz de contestar. Y eso parece que le hace daño, tanto, que cierra los ojos, suspira y vuelve a abrirlos lentamente.

- Nos vemos mañana en la cena – continua, desarmándome aún más.

Vuelve a caminar hacia su casa. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin mira hacía atrás.

Y yo me quedo estática, mirando como se retira, mientras mi corazón me golpea con fuerza en el pecho.

* * *

Hola!

No queráis matarme, marad a Katniss, por ser incapaz de reaccionar a tal declaración. La verdad me da mucha pena Peeta, pero Katniss nunca ha sido demasiado expresiva y desde luego no esperaba que Peeta le confesase ese secreto a voces de tal manera. Katniss reacciona ya!

Estoy muy muy contenta por todos los reviews que recibí en el capitulo anterior, es una maravilla saber que os esta gustando esta serie de escenas, que para mi es un placer escribir.

En esta ocasión el capitulo va especialmente dedicado para:

**MS**; el "te echo de menos" es una de las pocas cosas que Katniss dice sin pensar, le sale directo del corazón, ainsss, espero que disfrutes este capitulo; **Isis Janet**, hola! Y bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que quieres seguirle, ojala este capitulo 8 también te guste; **Cuba03**, hola! Peeta se conforma con muy poco, como en el capitulo anterior, sin embargo, a veces, cuando expresa su amor de manera tan incondicional, como pasa en este capitulo, y no ve reacción, se hunde… mala Katniss, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y te prometo que el siguiente será más feliz. Un besazo!; **monogotas2**, siempre he pensado que su vida posterior fue difícil, y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Peeta y Katniss finalmente pudiesen estar juntos, amándose incondicionalmente, por eso en el fic intento ser todo lo realista que mi mente me permite, jajaja, pero sin duda me pone muy contenta que tu lo sientas igual que yo. Muchísimas gracias :D; **Bellamybel**; Peeta siempre ha sido cuidadoso y siempre lo será, si la leyese de primeras, sin duda no sería Peeta, él es un caballero, y no es de los que dan el primer paso, por miedo a equivocarse. Fíjate en este capitulo, se declara, y no obtiene respuesta… . Aun así espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente; **candy1928**; hola y bienvenida, gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, un besito; **Roxanne0899**; el doctor Aurelius no esta para sentimentalismos, solo piensa en el bienestar de ambos por separado, y es muy estricto, jajaja. Si te gusto el "te echo de menos" de Katniss, espero que hayas disfrutado el "te quiero demasiado" de Peeta, ainsssss, que monos que son, los adoro. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un besote!; **yulolandavonbifield**; acercándose se están acercando, era inevitable, y de momento no creo que se vayan a separar mucho, por más problemas que tengan ^^ Un besazo y gracias por comentar, nos leemos :D; **Camiibell03**; intentaré actualizar entre una o dos veces por semana, según como tenga disponible el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, un besote ; **Annie Htw**; hola, poco a poco. En este capitulo hay más intercomunicación entre ellos, con un final que desde luego deja un saber amargo (aunque adore escuchar a Peeta diciendo que la quiere). Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, besos, **Kattyvelazquez**; es un placer poder incluiros a vosotros aquí, puesto que ya os tomáis vuestro tiempo leyendo y comentándome vuestras impresiones. Espero que este capitulo te guste y lo disfrutes. Un besazo!

Muchas gracias a todo y de corazón espero que hayais disfrutado este nuevo capitulo. Espero vuestros comentarios y nos leemos pronto.

Besitos!


	9. Lucha interior

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

9.- Lucha interior

Cuando regreso a casa Haymitch me observa, interrogándome con la mirada.

- No digas nada – suelto aún confusa.

- Siempre supe que no le merecías – habla con la boca llena

- ¡Cállate! – mascullo enfadada mientras me siento en una silla – No sé como actuar… ni que hacer…

- Es muy sencillo, preciosa – asegura tragando ruidosamente.

Levanto la mirada y preguntó sin hablar que a que se refiere. Él sonríe tristemente y tras carraspear para aclararse la garganta habla con voz clara:

- Quiérele, como él realmente se merece, o déjale marchar, para siempre.

Sus palabras son tan sencillas y certeras, que horas después, cuando estoy sola en casa, tumbada en la cama, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas.

Quererle… le quiero, lo sé, lo he sabido siempre, tanto que pensar en que me faltase me oprimía el pecho, como aquella vez, en el Vasallaje de los 25, cuando creía que había muerto… o cuando pensé que tras las torturas del Capitolio me odiaría para siempre… Pero… ¿Qué clase de querer es ese? Es diferente a lo que sentía por Gale, también lo sé, pero no puedo determinar que clase de amor es mejor… y no puedo elegir a Peeta tan solo porque sepa que Gale no va a regresar… no es justo.

Por otro lado, dejarle marchar… la simple idea me hace daño. Y no estoy preparada para prescindir de él. De mi chico del pan. De mi Peeta.

Me duele la cabeza, y el debate interno no ayuda para nada. Me levanto y camino hacía la ventana. Hay luz en la casa de Peeta, en concreto en el estudio. Peeta tampoco puede dormir, y estará pintando alguno de esos cuadros extraños que reviven todos mis miedos. ¿He provocado yo su insomnio? Le he hecho daño, demasiadas veces, y eso me hace sufrir a mí también. Porque le quiero y deseo que sea feliz… un momento… le quiero… le quiero… y la idea de no tenerle me convierte prácticamente en un vegetal, sin querer moverme, sin querer alimentarme… ¿no fue eso lo que sufrió mi madre cuando perdió a mi padre en el accidente minero?

El corazón me palpita demasiado fuerte, no estoy segura, pero quiero arriesgarme, quiero decírselo, ser sincera, contarle cada uno de mis pensamientos, y como me siento cuando esta lejos de mi, quiero decirle que lo siento por todo, y que quiero arreglarlo… y entonces se apaga la luz del estudio.

Deshinchada, camino hacía la cama, la idea de una visita nocturna se disipa en mi mente y decido esperar al día siguiente. Buttercup salta a la cama y se acurruca entre mis piernas. Le rasco distraídamente la oreja y poco a poco me rindo al sueño.

Por la mañana mi estado de excitación sigue presente. Apenas entran los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana cuando me pongo de pie. Me visto con ropa cómoda y salgo a la carrera hacía la antigua panadería de los Mellark.

Y esta ahí. Con su precioso pelo rubio brillándole bajo los rayos del sol. Con la frente sudada del esfuerzo y la ropa manchada del polvo y el cemento. Y esta solo. Ha madrugado para trabajar, para seguir adelante.

Doy un solo paso más cuando la veo salir de detrás de una gran pila de rocas. Delly. Sonríe como si fuese el mejor día de su vida, y Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa. Se acerca a él y con un trapo le seca el sudor de la frente.

- ¡Oh! –

No sé como ese monosílabo se ha escapado de mi boca, pero es tarde cuando lo escucho, pues también lo han escuchado ellos. Ambos me miran y yo me quedo paralizada.

- ¡Katniss! – suelta Delly - ¡Hola!

No se porque su tono agradable me irrita demasiado.

- Yo… yo… - no puedo hablar

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta Peeta acercándose un poco hacía mi.

Niego lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta. Me siento incapaz de hablar. De confesar.

- No quería interrumpir – suelto sin pensar

Peeta dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro y niega.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – preguntó con voz débil, rindiéndome a no confesar todas las ideas con las que había llegado.

Y sé por la mirada que me dirige mi chico del pan que no me va a decir que no.

* * *

Hola!

Un capitulo que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo. Es muy compleja la mente de Katniss, pero poco a poco tiene que ir descubriendo lo que hay en su mente y que clases de sentimientos alberga su corazón. En este capitulo por fin asume que necesita a Peeta tanto como su madre necesitaba a su padre, y por eso reúne el valor suficiente para confesarse… aunque luego no lo haga por la presencia de de Delly.

En fin, espero que os guste el capitulo y que me dejéis comentarios, con vuestras opiniones e insultos a Delly (XD).

Gracias especiales a:

**Rakii Cullen**; muchísimas gracias, me pone tan contenta cuando me decís que los personajes se parecen tanto a los del libro, porque es precisamente lo que intento, ser fiel al libro, nos seguimos leyendo ; **Resa J.E**; muchas gracias, he actualizado lo más rápido que he podido y espero que disfrutes mucho el capitulo, un besote!; **Isis Janet**; hola! Me alegra que te guste. Respecto a la longitud de los capítulos más o menos serán así todos, pues es una serie de drabbles. Es verdad que alguno será un pelin más largo, pero generalmente será textos no muy amplios. Un besote y nos seguimos leyendo ; **Cuba03**; hola guapa! Katniss necesita una dosis de Peeta urgente, que la pobre esta atontinada, y para cuando se atreve a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, todo se le pone en contra, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo ;); **Camiibell03**; ya actualizo! La verdad es que el final del capitulo anterior es un poco agrio, y este un poco tristón por como Katniss se nos aplatana, pero poco a poco, por lo menos no ha salido huyendo al ver a Delly, jaja, nos seguimos leyendo. Muak!; **Tonks Lunatica**; hola!, gracias por comentar, como ya he dicho por aquí arriba, el fic consta de una serie de drabbles, por lo que la longitud de los capítulos no será muy amplia. Aun así, espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Un besote!; ** 0**; tienes razón, Katniss a veces es demasiado paradita y nos desespera, ¡queremos beso ya! (yo personalmente estoy deseando escribirlo :D); **yukikandavobifield**; Peeta es lo más lindo del mundo! Siempre he imaginado a Delly como esa chica que siempre ha mirado a Peeta, mientras que él solo tenía ojos para Katniss, y claro, tal como están las cosas, ella no va a perder el tiempo, jajajaja, espero que disfrutes el capitulo. Un besote!; **MS**; Muchas gracias por el review y por que estés leyendo el fic, de verdad me pone muy feliz que lo estéis disfrutando. Gracias!; **akatsuki84**; gracias! Cuando me plantee el fic, pensé en que quería escribir una continuación real, que me valiese para unir ese final del sinsajo con el epilogo, y por ello pongo todo mi esfuerzo en intentar mantenerme lo más fiel al canon y a los personajes, y me pone tan feliz que pienses que lo estoy consiguiendo! Muchísimas gracias :D; **Roxanne0899;** Aurelius es muy majo, de verdad, no tengo malas intenciones con él, creo que es un hombre muy disciplinado que piensa en Peeta demasiado y sabe como le afecta a este estar con Katniss, pero nada más allá. Hasta yo quise matar a Katniss cuando se quedo callada, jajajaja. Y si odias a Delly tanto, supongo que este capitulo no ha ayudado, jajaja. Gracias por el comentario, me ha encantado y me he reído mucho ; **ody**; Katniss es muy mala expresándose y pensando en sus sentimientos, pero tiene 18 años y ha tenido una vida realmente difícil. Gracias por el comment y espero que ya no queráis matarme, jajaja :D Un besote;** Annie HTW**; A mi me dolió demasiado, pero Katniss es medio paradita y un poquitin boba, no sabe reaccionar a estas situaciones. Y quiero que cuando se besen, sea porque realmente Katniss sepa lo que quiere. Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

Gracias a todos, a los que añadís esta historia a alertas y favoritos y a los que leéis en silencio. Gracias :D


	10. Pesadillas

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

10.- Pesadillas

El trabajo de reconstrucción de la panadería es lento y pesado, más de lo que podía haber imaginado, a pesar de que siempre me asignan las taras más sencillas. Sin embargo me siento afortunada de poder ver la sonrisa de Peeta al final de cada día de trabajo.

Él se esfuerza como él que más, decidido a recuperar el último lazo que tiene con sus familiares y a pesar de que no lo dice, sé que es su manera de rendirles homenaje y de tenerles presentes para siempre.

Por mi parte todo parece mejorar un poco, al menos hasta tal punto que cada tarde, tras un tranquilo baño, me siento frente a las primroses de mi patio y las podo y riego, intentando que siempre estén esplendidas.

Pero por las noches aún tengo pesadillas. Cada noche. Y estas destrozan cada logro conseguido. A veces es el presidente Snow, susurrándome palabras de muerte, a veces, de nuevo revivo la explosión de las minas que acabó con mi padre. Pero la mayoría de las veces sueño con Prim, con su dulce mirada, con sus pequeñas manos cuidando a los heridos segundos antes de arder en el Capitolio. Y cada noche me despierto gritando. Sofocada. Perdida y perlada en sudor.

Y esta noche no es diferente. Agitada doy grandes bocanadas de aire intentando calmarme, pero el sueño de esta noche ha sido tan real que temo no poder conseguirlo en un buen rato. Tengo la piel erizada y los chillidos agudos de Prim se han clavado en mis tímpanos, haciéndome sentir demasiado pequeña y frágil. Y sobre todo incapaz de seguir.

Me levanto de la cama y cojo la bata que reposa sobre una silla. Me la pongo y sin pensar en nada más, salgo corriendo del dormitorio. Necesito respirar aire puro, necesito salir de entre estas cuatro paredes que me oprimen. Cuando por fin logro detenerme compruebo que estoy en mitad de la calle de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Y alguien dice mi nombre.

- ¿Katniss?

Levanto la mirada intentando localizar la voz y distingo la figura de Peeta asomada desde la ventana de su estudio.

- No puedo más – susurro tan bajito que creo que no logará oírme.

Sin embargo ha debido hacerlo, porque baja corriendo y tras atravesar la puerta de su patio se lanza hacía mi, abrazándome estrechamente.

Y entonces todo encaja. Y correspondiéndole al abrazo cedo a mis sentimientos y comienzo a sollozar, expulsando todos mis miedos e impregnándome de su calidez.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, solo sé que de pronto mis lagrimas se han secado y la sensación de frío aparece en mis piernas.

- Estas helada – susurra Peeta frotándome los brazos con fuerza – deberías ir a casa.

- No quiero – confieso – me da miedo dormirme

Peeta me mira y asiente. Sé que me entiende, como nadie más ha sabido entenderme nunca y por eso mismo no insiste, me abraza aun más fuerte y murmura en mi oído:

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Asiento y le tomo de la mano, demasiado fuerte, porque temo que se escape y todo sea una ilusión, sin embargo me mira y sonríe.

Caminamos juntos hacía mi dormitorio y entramos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Me acuesto y él, con suma delicadeza me tapa. Pero hace algo que me parece raro. Se sienta en una silla.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no…?

Él niega con la cabeza antes de que termine de hablar.

- No puedo, Katniss. No puedo dormirme.

- Pero…

- Pero puedo velar tu sueño.

No añado nada más, porque la determinación en su voz me deja claro que no obtendré nada más.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? – pregunto casi con vergüenza.

- Claro – sonríe – Ahora y siempre.

* * *

Hola!

Mis disculpas, esta vez tardé un poquito más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo y apenas he podido sentarme frente al ordenador. Pero por fin, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. De corazón espero que os guste, a mi me encanta ver este acercamiento de nuestros niños, sin nadie que se meta por medio, más que ellos mismos y sus miedos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios, favoritos, alertas, de verdad me hacéis muy feliz

En esta ocasión gracias especiales a:

**Wen.G; **muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas animado a comentar. Cuando yo termine con la trilogía me quede con ese sabor amargo de querer conocer lo que paso en ese espacio de tiempo y tras mucho pensarlo decidí escribir lo que mi mente deseaba y pensaba que había ocurrido. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos seguimos leyendo :D; **Cuba03; **Delly tiene un club de antifans muy numeroso, jajaja, por lo menos en este capitulo no ha aparecido para incordiar. ¿verdad que Peeta es una amor? Ainssss, un besote guapa :D; **Caobacafe; ** muchas gracias, mi intención era crear una historia sencilla, dura y dulce, como creo que realmente debió ser, y me alegra muchísimo leer comentarios como el tuyo, donde en esa simpleza encontráis una similitud con las obras originales, es todo un halago para mi, muchísimas gracias; **elmerodeador**; muchas gracias! Me hacéis tan feliz con comentarios como el tuyo, que bueno que de casualidad encontraras "Pasos" y sobre todo que te haya gustado. Un besote y nos leemos; **Tlahcuilo-Yatziri; **yo sin duda los exclamaría, porque ver a Delly secándole el sudor tiene que ser… aggghhh… jajaja. De momentos este capitulo les ha dejado tranquilos, a ver si dura… (seguro que no ;) jijiji); **Bellamybel; **Katniss es muy paradita, y en estos temas a la pobre se le da bien expresar físicamente, no verbalmente, como nos hace sufrir y desesperarnos… ainssss, seguro que en este capitulo estabais emocionados/as porque iban a volver a dormir juntos y al final… bufff… pero a Peeta se le perdona todo, ¿verdad? Jajaja, nos seguimos leyendo, un besote y gracias :D; **Camiibell03; **de momento dejaremos aparte a Delly y nos centraremos en nuestros chicos, que también tiene derecho a sus capítulos de intimidad ¿no?. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Nos seguimos leyendo. **As sejmet;** Es difícil encontrar el momento para expresar, y Katniss va por impulsos, esperemos a ver cuando le da otro… porque ya toca. Muchas gracias y nos leemos :D; **Tonks Lunatica**; si, supongo que son cortitos, pero era la idea original que tuve y me gustaría mantenerme fiel a ella. Algunos salen más largos, como este y otros más cortitos, pero siempre intento expresar los máximo posible en ellos. Katniss sufre a su manera y desde luego que ver a Delly cerca la saca de quicio absolutamente, jajaja, no seguimos leyendo :D **yikikandavobifield**; nooo, no rompas el ordenador, que sino no podremos hablar por aquí, jajajaja, espero que te capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas. Un besote; **Roxanne0899**; eres genial! Ha sido el comentario más largo que me han dejado y me he divertido mucho leyéndolo, jajaja. Yo no odio a Delly, creo que es normal que este loca por Peeta, ¿Quién no?, pero claro, Peeta es para Katniss, eso todas lo tenemos clarísimo, jajaja. Pero ojo, que Katniss se espabile ya, que nuestro chico del pan se merece ser feliz y que le quieran, y Katniss le da una de cal y otra de arena al pobrecito. Nos seguimos leyendo y que todo te vaya genial. Un besazo :D; **Annie Htw;** gracias por el comentario, me agrada mucho que te guste como describo los pensamientos. Delly aun tiene parte en el fic, aunque no te puedo adelantar nada, claro. Nos seguimos leyendo, un besote :D; **Isis Janet**; Katniss piensa demasiado, pero ha vivido una vida muy compleja y en su mundo no hay espacio para estar sentada, relajada y siendo feliz, quizás por ello es tan compleja. Pero poco a poco. Un besote y nos seguimos leyendo. **Monogotas2**; hola! ¿te perdiste el anterior? Jajajaja, pues ración doble :D; me alegra que te hayan gustado. Yo también tengo sentimientos contradictorios con Delly… veremos que nos espera con ella, aunque siempre he pensado que ella no es mala, para nada. Un besazo y nos leemos.

Gracias una vez más y espero vuestros comentarios.

Un besazo y hasta pronto :D


	11. Turnos

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

**11.- Turnos**

El frío me inunda los huesos. Siento la brisa en mi piel y percibo el claro olor salado del mar. Camino sin mirar atrás, sabiendo perfectamente hacía donde me dirigen mis pisadas. La Cornucopia. Y justo allí esta él, con la cara aturdida y la mirada perdida. Apenas puedo reaccionar cuando escucho el primer cañonazo y veo su cuerpo caer sin vida hacía el mar. Intento correr hacía la orilla, para lanzarme al mar, para recoger su cuerpo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sin embargo a cada zancada es mayor la distancia que nos separa. Y de pronto la arena se hunde, dejándome caer en su interior y sumiéndome en la más profunda oscuridad, donde el olor a sangre del aliento del presidente Snow me penetra por completo.

Y de pronto despierto, me duele la garganta y sé con certeza que he estado gritando en sueños durante un buen rato. No es hasta pasados unos largos minutos que dejo de temblar, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que los brazos de Peeta me sostienen firmes y cálidos. Su frente esta apoyada en mi cabellera, y susurra cortas palabras intentando tranquilizarme.

Me atrevo a girar mi cara y a mirar en sus ojos. Están llenos de preocupación, pero al contrario de lo que espero, sostiene mi mirada y a la par levanta una mano para retirarme las débiles lágrimas que han recorrido mis mejillas.

- Ya paso, todo ha sido un sueño – susurra acariciándome el cabello con delicadeza

- No se marchan, Peeta, las pesadillas no se van.

- Ya lo sé, preciosa. Ya lo sé.

Le abrazo con más fuerza y me dejo mimar por sus grandes manos. Permanecemos mucho rato en esa posición, y poco a poco nos vamos recostando en la cama, hasta quedar ambos tumbados, frente a frente y abrazados por la cintura.

- ¿También tienes pesadillas? – susurro rompiendo el silencio del dormitorio.

Él asiente y desvía la mirada de mis ojos. Sé que sabe lo que preguntaré a continuación, e intento evitarlo, pero las palabras se escapan de mi boca.

- ¿Sobre que?

Suspira hondo y agarrando mi mano con delicadeza entre las suyas habla.

- Sobre mí… siendo un monstruo. Sobre lastimarte. Sobre perderte.

Me acerco un poco más él y dejo reposar mi frente sobre su barbilla.

- Yo también tengo pesadillas donde te pierdo – confieso – como la de hoy.

Peeta besa mi frente dulcemente y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos, pero no dice nada.

- Deberías dormir un poco – le aconsejo – se te ve muy cansado y mañana a primera hora correrás a la panadería.

- Katnisss… ya hemos hablado de eso… no puedo…

No le dejo terminar, levanto mi rostro y deposito un suave y corto beso en sus labios.

Peeta abre los ojos extremadamente sorprendido, como si eso no lo hubiese esperado en un millón de años, y yo antes de poder analizar lo ocurrido y que me venza la vergüenza, hablo.

- Tú has cuidado de mi mucho tiempo. Deja que yo también te cuide a ti.

- Katniss…

- Velaré tu sueño – murmuro usando las mismas palabras que él me dedicó al llegar a mi dormitorio esa noche – y estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Ahora y siempre.

Él sonríe, sincera y dulcemente y yo me pierdo en sus ojos azules, olvidándome de todo lo demás, al menos durante unos segundos, pues poco después, Peeta cierra los ojos y tras estrecharme con fuerza contra él, se queda dormido.

Y yo sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo, me siento feliz y sé que no tardaré mucho tiempo en poder volver a quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin! Beso! Díganme que les ha gustado y ya mi gozo será completo. Sé que ha sido apenas un roce, pero para mí esta escena esta cargada de romanticismo y de confianza y es los que nuestros niños necesitan para seguir adelante.

Sabía que Katniss usaría las palabras de Peeta en el capitulo anterior para que ellos al fin pudiesen dormir juntos, y parece ser que lo van a conseguir. Aunque en el fondo Katniss hace trampas, hace que Peeta se duerma, para luego hacerlo ella XD. ¿Cómo reaccionará el chico del pan?

Muchísimas gracias a todos, por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios. La verdad es que estoy totalmente encantada, 88 comentarios ya… que pasada, ¿llegaremos al 100 con este capitulo? Esperemos que si, al nº 100 para celebrar nuestro beso peeniss :D

Y en esta ocasión gracias espacialísimas a:

**Roxanne0899; **tus comentarios son una pasada de leer, de verdad. Me alegra mucho que me dejes tu opinión, porque realmente es una retroalimentación muy positiva. Si amaste el capitulo anterior, espero que este lo hayas amado aun más, yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo como una chiquilla jugando a las muñecas. Pero lo mejor de todo es que han vuelto a compartir cama ainssss :D. Y ahora ha sido Katniss la que ha prometido y la que ha tenido dulces palabras, que sinceramente ya iba siendo hora. Y besito, pues visceral, como es nuestra Katniss, en un impulso. De verdad muchas gracias de corazón. **Resa_J.E; **muchas gracias, aquí tienes a Peeta acostándose con ella, jajaja, realmente tenía planeado que fuese esa misma noche, pero quería que Katniss antes tuviese un dulce detalle con él, que ya se lo merecía. Muchas gracias ;); **yukikandavobifield; **Son capítulos cortitos, pero ya avise que serian drabbles, disfruto mucho y me permite actualizar más seguido. Espero que el capitulo te haya sorprendido y gustado, Delly de momento no aparece, pero no habrá ido muy lejos, eso seguro ;), gracias y un besote; **Isis Janet; **y ahora Katniss también estará, o al menos eso le ha dicho, ya veremos :D; **Morganaandmerlin; **^^ gracias; **MS; **pues aquí tiene uno más, y súper tierno, espero que lo disfrutes; **Wen.G y amiga; **gracias a las dos de corazón, he intentado ser rápida pero algunas semanas es más complicado escribir por falta de tiempo, pero ojala la espera valga la pena y os haya gustado el fic a las dos. Un besazo! **KoyukiBetts; **hola! Yo también soy una adicta a esta saga y a Peeta más que a nadie, jajaja. Me ha gustado un montón tu comentario, porque piensas muchas cosas exactamente igual que yo. De verdad me alegra que penséis que soy fiel a los caracteres, yo me esfuerzo todo lo posible en ese punto, porque lo considero esencial. Habrá intimidad en el fic ¿entre quienes? Aun no se sabe, pero se sabrá, no será explicito pero leeremos cositas más subiditas en un futuro, de momento nos conformamos con sus pequeños acercamientos, que mientras sigan siendo pasito a pasito no pintan mal. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el comentario y espero seguir leyéndote. Un besazo. **Akatsuki84; **voy a ser bueno, y a contestarte algo. Gale aparecerá en el fic y hasta aquí puedo leer. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo, que bien que cada vez te gusta más ; **Camiibell03; **Delly de momento sigue perdida, pero volverá. Muchas gracias y un besazo; **Caobacafe**; ¿que le voy a hacer? Peeta me puede, le adoro y creo que se merece lo mejor, y en este capitulo por fin le han dado un poquito de cariño y amor, ¡como he disfrutado escribiéndolo! Muchas gracias y un besazo. **Annie_Htw; **hola!, por cierto, antes que nada, te debo comentario en "Memorias" a ver si puedo leer mañana el último capitulo y te comento . En este capitulo Katniss por fin tiene un dulce detalle, menos mal, ¿verdad? todas y todos estábamos deseando verles dormir juntitos, Jajaja. Un besote. **Didy Rose; **muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras, me encanta que te este gustando tanto la historia. Ojala este capitulo lo disfrutes mucho. Un besazo; **monogotas2, **para mi Delly siempre ha estado loca por Peeta, vamos es lo normal. Es un bombón, dulce, tierno, cariñoso y con un don de palabra y gentes bestial. Es perfecto, estaría loca sino estuviera enganchadísima a Peeta, jajajja. Espero que te guste la actualización. Un besazo; **Bellamybel; **¡no he timado a nadie! Solo me he hecho de rogar, jijijijij y encima con besito, ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Muchas gracias por todo y un besazo! ; **Guest; **hay un par de comentarios anónimos, que como no vienen firmados, no puedo comentar en concreto, pero bueno, no quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecerles, por comentar

La verdad es que me he tirado un buen rato escribiendo estas respuestas, jajaja, cada vez son más, la verdad es que es una alegría. De nuevo gracias a todos.

Un besazo y nos leemos


	12. Amanecer

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

12. – Amanecer

El canto de un sinsajo entra claro y melódico a través de la ventana, al igual que los débiles rayos de sol que preceden el amanecer. Me estiro y mi mano roza la mejilla calida de Peeta, que ante mi contacto se despierta bruscamente.

— ¿Qué…? — balbucea aún medio dormido

— Buenos días — sonrío

Me siento descansada, como hacía meses que no me sentía, y relajada, muy relajada. Sin embargo Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido, intentando descifrar algo en mi rostro.

— Anoche… tú me besaste… ¿real o no?

Me sonrojo en sobremanera y a él le basta ese gesto para conocer la respuesta.

— Pensé que podía haberlo soñado — aclara al ver que soy incapaz de hablar. Pero de pronto, la calma de su rostro se pierde y parece que ha encontrado lo que buscaba en mi cara — Katniss… ¡te has dormido! — abre los ojos tanto que creo que se le saldrán.

Ni siquiera puedo responder, se levanta de la cama de un salto y me mira acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados. Yo por mi parte agacho la mirada culpable. Le prometí que velaría sus sueños, y quizás solo fui capaz de hacerlo durante cinco minutos.

— Peeta… lo siento…

— ¡Podría haberte atacado! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Esta realmente furioso y eso hace que mis ojos se empiecen a llenar poco a poco de lágrimas. Me muerdo el carillo, por dentro de la boca, e intento evitar el llorar.

— Quise quedarme despierta – comienzo – pero…

Peeta ni siquiera me escucha, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se dedica a pasear a lo largo del cuarto, musitando cosas como: "no me lo perdonaría", "soy un idiota", "no debí venir".

— No ha ocurrido nada — suelto a la desesperada mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapa de la prisión que son mis ojos.

— ¿Y si llego a tener una pesadilla? ¿Y si mis sentidos se hubiesen nublado? ¿Y si me hubiese vuelto un muto aunque solo fuesen cinco minutos?

Conozco de sobra su habilidad con la palabra, pero en esta ocasión estoy dispuesta a contraatacarle.

— Eso no pasara. Ni hoy ni nunca.

Mi voz suena demasiado firme, tanto que él me mira sorprendido, pero solo durante un instante, pues pronto vuelve a la carga.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan segura? ¡Tú viste de lo que fui capaz!

— Lo digo tan segura porque confío en ti — le corto — como no he confiado en nadie jamás. Y porque juntos las pesadillas siempre desaparecen. Llevo soñando cosas horribles desde que murió… — me quedo en silencio, decir su nombre aun es muy doloroso — cada noche, y solamente hoy, escuchando tu respiración y el latir de tu corazón encontré una calma que ni siquiera la morflina lograba darme. Y no pude evitarlo.

— Katniss… — susurra débilmente

— Y no he soñado nada horrible. Nada doloroso. Como aquellas veces en el tren o en el centro de entrenamientos. — comienzo a gritar — Y sé que tú tampoco. ¿Real o no?

Me mira y se acerca un poco a la cama. Se lo piensa y finalmente se sienta en el borde.

— Real — afirma derrotado — Pero… no puedo arriesgarme a dañarte.

— Entonces no me alejes de ti — mierda, ya si que no puedo controlar las lágrima — no me estropees la mejor mañana desde hace mucho tiempo, insinuando que lo de esta noche ha estado mal.

Me acaricia la mejilla dulcemente y con los pulgares limpia las perladas lágrimas que surcan mi rostro. Y entonces me acerca a él y me besa. Dulce, tierna y profundamente. Y yo le correspondo en cuerpo y alma. Lanzo mis brazos hacía su cuello y comienzo a jugar con sus rizos, mientras él, caballerosamente recorre mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndome acceso. No me hago de rogar y le recibo con mi propia lengua. Me estrecha un poco más fuerte y yo aumento el ritmo de los besos, porque lo necesito, porque le necesito a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando la falta de aire se hace patente, él es el encargado de disminuir la intensidad, pues si por mi fuera, preferiría seguir pegada a sus dulces labios. Me besa una última vez y sonríe.

— Nunca me habías dicho nada así — susurra y yo me vuelvo a sonrojar

— ¿Y te he convencido? — pregunto dubitativa

— No pienso alejarme de ti. Pero necesito tiempo para ordenar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza.

— Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

— Sería imposible negarte nada después de este beso, preciosa.

Sé que esta jugando por la sonrisa traviesa que adopta, por eso mientras me sonrojo nuevamente, le lanzo un almohadón a la cabeza.

Y mientras el sol termina de salir, siento de nuevo la esperanza de un futuro mejor, un futuro en el que Peeta y yo, podamos estar juntos.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Seguro que no esperabais una actualización tan rápida, jajaja, la verdad escribí esta capitulo el mismo día que subí el anterior y mi regalo por llegar a los 100 comentarios es este, una actualización muy rápida y creo que no me equivoco al decir que ¡muy emocionante!. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado porque para mi era un capitulo muy importante y le di muchas vueltas hasta que consideré que estaba perfecto. Ojala piensen lo mismo. Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios :D

De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, añadiéndola a favoritos, a alertas, comentando y leyendo en silencio, de verdad gracias a todos, y a la gente que me tiene en autor favorito, de verdad para mi es un honor tremendo que me consideréis una buena autora.

Y bueno, especiales gracias a las/los personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentarme el capitulo anterior, gracias, gracias y mil gracias, hacéis que sea un placer publicar el fic, y que este más ilusionada con este proyecto que cuando lo comencé :D

**Akatsuki84,** me alegro que el beso te sorprendiese, la idea era que sorprendiese a Peeta tambien, jajaja. Es un placer poder daros un poquito de información respecto a lo que viene, aunque siempre sin spoilear demasiado, jajaja. Gracias a ti por comentar y tus bonitas palabras. Muaaak!. **Keira Potter; **volver con Katniss y ya? No creo que fuese asi como paso, la vida tiene sus procesos y ellos necesitan una continuación para volver a ser lo que eran. El libro "Sinsajo" les marcó mucho a ambos, y es por ello que necesitan tiempo. Sin embargo gracias a eso existe este fic, jajajaja. Y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, donde hay un acercamiento bastante grande. ¿Les durará la paz? Quien sabe :D; muaaaak. **Isis Janet; **muchas gracias guapa. Peeta se quedo pasmado, esos seguro. Tanto que al despertar piensa que lo soñó. ¿No es un amor? Ainssss, muchas gracias por comentar, un besazo!. **Resa J.E; **Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya quitado el aburrimiento que estabas pasando, jajaja. Aquí tienes el despertar, espero que no te haya decepcionado :D. Esta vez no os he hecho sufrir y he actualizado súper pronto. Un besazo!; **Zucix; **gracias a ti por leer y comentar ;); **KoyukiBetts; **Peeta se ha molestado por "el engaño" de Katniss, pero después de las bonitas palabras mezcladas con las lágrimas se ablanda. Si es que no puede verla sufrir, es todo un amor (L). A Gale yo le tengo en medio de mis ideas. Le entiendo pero no me gusta su evolución en Sinsajo. Creo que e deja consumir por la ira y el odio y al final solo quedan cenizas de lo que un día fue. Sin embargo creo que debe volver a encontrarse con Katniss, y lo hará al menos en este fic . Un besazo y nos seguimos leyendo. **Monogotas2; **La pesadilla la tenía escrita para uno de los primeros capítulos, pero finalmente la deseche y la tenía guardada para otra ocasión. Pensé que ese capitulo era el indicado, y me alegra ver que te ha gustado. Ella siempre ha sufrido por Peeta, y en su sueño queda patente el miedo a estar alejada de él, y que le ocurra algo que los separe de manera irremediable. Peeta poco a poco vuelve a ser él, despacito pero con buena letra. A mi también me encanta el "ahora y siempre" ainssss (L). Un besazo guapa :D; **Bellamybel; **si en el anterior era algo pequeño, creo que en este capitulo ya vemos algo medianito ¿no?. No era mi intención torturaros, de verdad, pero pensé que ellos necesitaban tiempo para compartir su primer beso. Además mira que rápido y tierno ha sido el segundo, jajaja, y un poquito apasionado también jijijiji. Un besazo y nos leemos; **Caobacafe; **Muchísimas gracias, de corazón; **Annie_Htw; **este capitulo ya estaba escrito cuando leí tu comentario, y no pude evitar sonreír, pensando en que estarías encantada al leer el capitulo. Desde mi opinión este beso es mucho más dulce y romántico, y la conversación entre ellos no se queda atrás. Espero que consideréis un buen regalo por los 100 reviews este capitulo, pues lo he escrito con todo mi corazón. Gracias por todo, guapísima. Nos leemos ;); **Ana-Potter17; **muchísimas gracias, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo; **Roxanne0899, **hola guapísima, ¿es posible que este te haya gustada al menos en la línea de los anteriores? Confío en que así sea, jajaja, yo mientras lo escribía daba botes en la silla y pensaba ¡Vamos Peeta, bésala! ¡Se lo esta ganando! Jajajaja. Un beso muy grande y nos leemos pronto ;); **Didy; **solo te voy a decir que me has emocionado muchísimo con tu comentario. De verdad es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho y comentarios como el tuyo hacen que sea un placer escribir. Provocar emociones es algo muy complicado, y saber que te he transmitido tanto para mi es todo un honor. Muchísimas gracias. Y no te desesperes con tus escritos, seguro que son muy buenos, lo que pasa que a veces los autores nos exigimos demasiado y no apreciamos bien lo que creamos. Un beso muy grande y gracias. **Guest;** y al resto de comentarios anónimos, daros las gracias de manera infinita por vuestras dulces palabras de animo y de gratitud. He actualizado muy pronto y este capitulo es creo que mi favorito de todos los que llevo. Espero que os haya gustado y que pueda seguir leyéndoos, y si me escribís algún nombre para poder referirme a vosotros mejor que mejor :D. Un besazo.!

Nos leemos en la proxima actualización, que espero que no se demore mucho. Un besazo y espero vuestros comentario.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuak!


	13. Celos

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

13. – Celos

El aroma de la mermelada de frambuesa me impregna los pulmones y me desperezo en la cama. Otra noche sin pesadillas. Me rasco distraídamente la cabeza y sonrío al ver a Peeta entrar por la puerta con una bandeja llena de magdalenas cubiertas de mermelada.

— Pensé que aun dormirías — confiesa con una sonrisa

Niego y extiendo una mano, buscando su contacto. Él no se hace espera y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mientras se sienta en la cama y deposita la bandeja frente a mí.

— Buenos días — susurró mientras me froto los ojos con brusquedad.

Peeta sonríe aun más y acerca su rostro al mío con rapidez, para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Desde aquella noche, donde sin poder evitarlo me quede dormida a su lado, todo ha mejorado entre nosotros. Cada noche se queda a mi lado, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos y acariciando mi pelo hasta que el sueño nos sumerge a los dos y por la mañana, siempre me despierta con el aroma de algún delicioso bollo.

Profundizo un poco más el beso y él no duda en corresponderme. Se deja caer sobre mí y bajo el peso de su cuerpo me siento completa. Su lengua explora mi boca con lujuria y la mía se frota contra ella de manera nerviosa. Sus manos acunan mi rostro unos instantes antes de hundirse en mi pelo. Las mías descansan firmes en su fuerte espalda.

— Estas preciosa cuando te despiertas — susurra separando lentamente nuestros labios

Como siempre, me sonrojo, pero sonrió sinceramente sin retirar mi vista de sus labios, deseando volver a besarlos. Él me observa sin perder la sonrisa, pero no hace nada, y yo perdiendo la paciencia alzo mi rostro rompiendo la pequeña distancia que nos separa. Besarle es absolutamente maravillo. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, solo sé que mis ansias de él no se palian, sino que a cada beso se intensifican más y más. Y de pronto él se separa, cierra los ojos y suspira.

— Tengo que marcharme, preciosa — murmura sin abrir los ojos — Ya son casi las 10 y sino salgo ya de casa llegaré tarde a la panadería

Asiento respirando profundamente, intentando relajar la excitación que se ha adueñado de mí. Es cierto que en los últimos días Peeta ha descuidado su labor de reconstrucción por mí, y aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que volviese a su tarea, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste al saber que tendremos que separarnos y más después de estos últimos besos compartidos.

— ¿Nos vemos para comer? — pregunto con voz de niña pequeña.

— No lo sé, preciosa. He quedado con unos cuantos muchachos para adelantar todo el trabajo que teníamos pendiente para esta semana, que es bastante — suelta una risita, mirándome con gesto pícaro, declarando que el retraso es en parte culpa mía — Hasta Delly ha puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se ha enterado de que no he ido a trabajar en los últimos días.

No sé porque, pero escuchar hablar de Delly me pone de malhumor. ¿Por qué tiene que nombrar a esa idiota justo ahora?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta al observar que frunzo el cejo.

— Oh nada… — miento — ¿Irá Delly a trabajar con vosotros?

— No creo — musita intentando leer las expresiones de mi rostro — Solo se ha ofrecido a hacernos algo de comer, además el trabajo se ha vuelto muy duro.

Ni siquiera escucho lo que Peeta me dice del trabajo. Maldita Delly, siempre tan perfecta, tan dulce y tan servicial. En mi mente recreo una imagen en la que le arranco a tirones esa brillante cabellera rubia.

— Creo que iré a cazar — suelto de pronto

Peeta me mira y se sorprende, después de todo no cazo desde hace casi un año.

— No me mires así — le regaño mientras me levanto de la cama y camino hacía el armario — echo de menos ir al bosque y todo lo que me recuerda.

No es hasta que suelto esa información que descubro todo lo que lleva implícito aunque no fuese mi intención. Gale. Ni siquiera pensaba en él al decir eso. Sin embargo para Peeta parece claro que mi frase se refería complemente al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

Espero un segundo que me regañe, que chille, o que diga algo brusco, incluso a que sus ojos se oscurezcan, claro signo de un ataque. Sin embargo, fuerza una sonrisa y susurra mientras se acerca a mí:

— Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Me quedo en silencio y asiento. Él me besa la frente con delicadeza y sin decir nada más sale del dormitorio. Y mientras escucho sus pisadas, cada vez más débiles y lejanas , me siento muy pequeña y demasiado estúpida.

* * *

Hola :D

Capitulillo nuevo y problemas en el paraíso. Los celos son lo peor en una relación, y como es normal nuestra parejita comienza a experimentarlos. Delly ni siquiera hace nada y Katniss no la soporta, y por otra parte Peeta lucha contra los recuerdos de lo que fue Gale para Katniss y en su mente se ciñe de la duda de ¿Qué habría pasado si Gale no se hubiese marchado al distrito 2 tras el fin de la guerra?

Muchas dudas y secretos que guardan y que sin duda solo se solucionaran hablando, pero… ¿serán capaces de reconocer sus miedos?

Pero aun así no podemos obviar el acercamiento físico de los chicos ^^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis, añadís esta historia a alertas y favoritas y leéis. Me hacéis muy feliz y con muchas ganas de escribir.

Por cierto, varios/as me habéis propuesto escribir algún point of view de Peeta, la verdad es que como ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos me es complicado hacerlo ahora, pero había pensado si os gustaría una vez que termine este fic, reescribirlo desde el POV de Peeta. ¿Qué os parece? Espero vuestras opiniones

Gracias especiales en esta ocasión para:

**Camiibell03; **si, son muy lindos. . Delly volvió… al menos su nombre XD. Un besazo y nos leemos; **CarlaMellark**¸ Peeta no esta curado, y obviamente aún no hemos visto mucho de su estado. Por ahora se esfuerza por cuidar a Katniss, quedándose él en un segundo plano. Pues muchísimas gracias por animarte a comentar, siempre es una alegría leer los reviews y poder contestarlos. Un besazo y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. **Annie_Htw; **me alegra que te haya emocionado, era lo que intentaba . Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro muchísimo. Espero que también disfrutes este capitulo, aun con la presencia de Delly XD. Un besote. **Wen.G; **el capitulo anterior era muy tierno, y este en un principio también lo es, aunque luego se tiña de celos. Pero bueno, poco a poco. Ellos están empezando a "estar juntos". Tiene que superar aun muchas trabas. Un besazo. **Akatsuki84; **para Peeta todo es muy complicado, pero siempre prioriza a Katniss, ainssssss. Muchísimas gracias, un besazo ; **Roxanne0899**, ¡Se besaron!Yujuuuuu! :D. Es que cuando Peeta se durmió realmente pensaba que Katniss iba a velarle, jajajajaja, pobrecito, que susto se pego cuando descubrió que Katniss también se había dormido. Jajajaj. Katniss es una chica de impulsos y como tal actuó. Ni siquiera pensó lo que decía solo lo dijo. ¡Y menos mal! Hasta Peeta quedo encantado. Respecto a la sugerencia, un poco más arriba os he comentado una idea, a ver que os parece ;). Un besazo guapa y nos seguimos leyendo. **Tonos Lunatica; **muchas gracias ;). Esperemos muchos besos más así ^^. **Resa J.E; **han tenido una dulce pelea con una bonita reconciliación. He intentado actualizar lo antes posible, pues a pesar de que tenía escrito el capitulo hacia algunos días quería revisarlo y cerrar tramas para capítulos posteriores. Espero que este sea de tu agrado, aunque haya surgido algún problemita entre la parejita. Muaaak!. **AlessandraRei**; Ainsss, gracias por el comment, me ha encantado. Tenía mucho miedo por el capitulo, quería que su primer beso fue espectacular y al leer vuestros comentarios se me quito un peso de encima :D. Muchos besos guapa, nos seguimos leyendo. **Monogotas2; **¡Milagro! ¡Ya era hora! Jajaja, y la pobra es que tan solo actuó, ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, tan solo habló con el corazón, que es lo que realmente hacía falta :). En este capitulo, Katniss desde luego siente mucho con los besos, jajajaja. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un besazo ; **Vale-Misty Cullen; **¡hola! Es una alegría leer como nuevos lectores os animáis a comentar. Bueno, lo de los drabbles te entiendo, jajajaja, pero al plantearme la historia decidí hacerlo así, porque con capítulos largos no podría actualizar muy rápido, y de esta manera me es más sencillo el poder publicar. Pero no descarto hacer un fic largo más adelante. No tengo un tiempo exacto de actualización, intento una vez mínima a la semana, pero si son dos, mucho mejor ;). Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo. **kristenRock, **más besos y menos peleas es lo que necesitan estos dos, jajajaja. Lo que ocurre es que tienen mucha tensión sexual no resuelta XD. Muchas gracias guapa, nos leemos pronto ;). **Bellamybel**; yo también quiero un beso de Peeta así… +.+. He actualizado prontito, he sido buena :D. Un besazo!

Besazos y hasta la próxima semana :)


	14. Delly

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

14.- Delly

Creí que volvería a la hora de comer, a pesar de que él mismo lo había puesto en duda. Sin embargo, cuando su ausencia se hace inequívoca, me entristece aún más, si eso es posible. Sé que le he dañado, a pesar de que él ha intentado disimularlo, y la idea se me hace insoportable.

Pienso por unos instantes presentarme en la panadería, con alguna fruta o alguna de las magdalenas que han sobrado del desayuno, pero la simple imagen de Delly, con un caldero lleno de deliciosa sopa caliente me quita hasta las ganas de comer.

Me tumbo en el sofá y me tapo la cabeza con un cojín...creo que me quedo incluso dormida unos minutos cuando el sonido del timbre se cuela en mi cerebro.

Sé que es él. Sonrío ampliamente. Ha vuelto para que hagamos las paces, porque como yo, él tampoco puede quedase con esa sensación de vacío que se da tras nuestras peleas.

Me precipito a la puerta y abro de un tirón. Estoy a punto de tirarme a sus brazos cuando la visión de una falda y unos zapatos de mujer me detienen de golpe.

— !Hola Katniss!

Gruño, al menos internamente. Frente a mi esta Delly. Con el largo pelo rubio suelto, y cuidadosamente peinado, cayéndole en naturales ondas por las espalda. Lleva un vestido fino, de cuadros y unos zapatos a juego. Tengo que asumirlo, esta guapísima, y yo, aún con el pijama, sin duchar ni peinar, estoy echa un desastre.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto secamente.

Si, lo sé. No soy la más educada de la zona ni por asomo.

Ella sonríe, como si supiese que no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Y eso me enfurece aun más.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta sacudiéndose el pelo.

Asiento y me arrepiento dos segundos después. Ella camina hacía la cocina y allí, se sienta en un taburete, mientras coge una de las magdalenas con mermelada que descansan en la repisa.

— ¿Quieres algo? — pregunto mirándola de frente.

— Estas las ha hecho Peeta, ¿no? — comenta ella distraída.

— Si — musito molesta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Katniss? — pregunta de pronto.

Parece preocupada de verdad y eso me descoloca. Aun así niego con la cabeza.

— Podría trenzarte el pelo — añade dulcemente — siempre me gusto como te quedaba.

— Delly... por favor, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que quieres?

Suspira y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Traga saliva y comienza a hablar:

— Es Peeta...

Lo sabía. La muy guarra viene a restregarme en la cara sus intenciones con mi novio... un momento... ¿mi novio? ¿Acaso esa es la palabra que nos define? ¿Novios?

— Estoy realmente preocupada — continua Delly sin haberse percatado de mi pelea interior — ¿habéis discutido?

— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia — Escupo duramente.

El tono cortante de mi voz parece que la hiere, aún así toma aire y continúa.

— Peeta me importa — declara -— y él lo esta pasando mal.

— No tienes ni idea — le suelto con mirada gélida

— Quizás sepa más que tu, Katniss — su tono ya no es dulce, mejor, así no me sentiré culpable cuando la vuelva a chillar — ¿Acaso no sabes que Peeta sigue enfermo?

Me quedo callada. Claro que lo sé, aunque muchas veces parece que lo olvido. Pero se por el tono de Delly que hay algo más, algo que ignoro, por eso la dejo continuar.

— Cuando ha llegado a la panadería esta mañana ha tenido un ataque.

Y voilá. Esa información me pilla absolutamente baja de guardia y no puedo evitar abrir la boca, en una mueca boba y dejar escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

— No sé que le has dicho, pero estaba mal. Fuera de si. Celoso.  
— Insinué que quería volver al bosque — la corto y me confieso, mientras me siento a su lado — porque extrañaba todo lo que había vivido allí.

— Gale — simplifica ella cerrando los ojos

— No hablaba de él... de verdad que no…

— Cuando Peeta regreso al distrito 12 tenía mucho miedo — confiesa Delly apretando con una mano su vestido, y con la otra tomando mi mano — No debería decírtelo pero… estaba aterrado. De ver que Gale y tu compartíais vuestra vida. De que tú te hubieses olvidado de lo que habíais vivido juntos, de que tuviese que quererte para siempre en silencio.

— ¿Por que me cuentas esto? — susurró mientras me limpio las lágrimas con la mano que me queda libre

— Porque quiero a Peeta. — asegura mirándome a los ojos — Es la única familia que me queda de mi antigua vida y porque quiero que sea feliz. Y sin ti, sé que no lo conseguirá.

Analizo sus palabras detenidamente y comprendo que son totalmente sinceras, por ello la estrecho con fuerza y cedo paso al llanto, a la vez que Delly me acaricia la espalda cariñosamente.

Ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto y alguien nos observa desde el umbral.

* * *

¡Hola!

Dejo un nuevo capitulo, que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Creo y siempre creeré que Delly siempre ha sentido algo muy especial por Peeta, casi platónico, y que lo ha guardado en silencio, a sabiendas que Peeta tan solo tenía ojos para Katniss. Pero también creo que Delly es una buena chica, y que haría cualquier cosa por lograr la felicidad de Peeta. No obstante es mi opinión, jajaja. ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido este capitulo? La sombra de Gale sigue planeando de cerca…

Muchas gracias a todos de corazón, alertas, favoritos y muchos comentarios. Mil gracias a los que os animasteis el capitulo anterior a dejarlo y a los que lo dejéis en este nuevo.

Y especialmente gracias a:

**Roxanne0899; **Haré el Peeta POV, pero antes acabaré este . En este capitulo no hay beso, pero… ¿Quién será el extraño observador? ^^. Katniss es una chica de armas tomar, y Peeta será siempre un dulce. ¿Todos los fics te hacen odiar a Delly? Pues espero que después de este capitulo, tu opinión sobre ella cambien un poquito, porque desde luego ahora ha sido una gran amiga . Nos leemos pronto, un besazo!; **ulliel19; **muchas gracias, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado; **Suiza-love; **jajaja, lo de los fics es normal, en cuanto yo la termine mi mente empezó a imaginar este fic, y comencé a leer los de otras autoras, es un vicio XD. Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo ;); **KUBL; **mil gracias. Intento que el fic sea lo más fiel posible al libro y que las reacciones sean verosímiles. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho muy feliz ;); **kata; **O.O. Muchísimas gracias, ¿el mejor fic? De verdad me sorprendes, alegras y haces chillar de emoción. Gracias :D; **Bellamybel; **Katniss tenía algo contra Delly, pero creo que tras este capitulo al menos momentáneamente lo ha perdido. He visto que un montón de vosotras odiáis a Delly, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado… :D un besote; **Vale-Misty Cullen; **Los celos es el gran problema de las parejas, muchas veces son inevitables, pero siempre que sean dentro de un rango controlado. Los celos enfermizos matan cualquier relación. Delhi creo que se ha portado genial, pero la sombra de Gale seguirá planeando por el distrito 12. Un besote y nos leemos :D; **Resa J.E; **mucha tensión sexual, si, jajaja, de momento la escenita entre ellos tendrá que esperar al menos hasta la siguiente actualización, pero se tiene que dar, obviamente . Un besazo y gracias :D; **Wen.G; **me gusta responderos a los que os molestias en comentar, me parece una retroalimentación muy positiva y lo disfruto mucho. Lo de la longitud ya lo he comentado antes, es una serie de drabbles, por lo que siempre serán asi, pero espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Un besote; **Roxiele; **piensas igual que yo sobre los celos, son peligrosos . Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me has hecho sonreír sinceramente. Las palabras son el instrumento más versátil del mundo enamoran y dañan por partes iguales ;). Un besote y nos seguimos leyendo. **Isis_Janet; **haré el fic de Peeta cuando termine este. Bueno, que pena que no te gustase el final del capitulo anterior, pero queria que la reacción de Peeta se viese en el siguiente, no obstante espero que con este estés más satisfecha. Un besote ;); **elmerodeador; **muchísimas gracias. Un besoteee; **monogotas2; **hola guapa, me hacéis sentir mal por la longitud de los capitulos, pero en mi idea el fic era una serie de drabbles, y no creo que quedase bien cambiarlo a la mitad. No obstante si que me planteo hacer un long-fic cuando acabe este (además del POV de Peeta). Un besazo y nos seguimos leyendo ;). **Tonos Lunatica; **dado el apoyo recibido a la idea lo haré. Muchas gracias y un besazo. **A.M. Darling; **antes que nada mil gracias por animarte a comentar. Pobre Delly, la odiáis todos mucho… espero que aun así el capitulo sea bien recibido. Un besote y no seguimos leyendo. Muaaaak. **Camiibell03; **muchas gracias, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que ahora odies un poquito menos a la pobre Delly XD. Un besazo!; **KristenRock; **si, mucha tensión sexual no resuelta, y eso solo tiene un final posible ^^. Exactamente, les queda admitir sus miedos y superarlos juntos :D. Un besazo y nos leemos ;); **Caobacafe; **muchísimas gracias. De momento hardcore sex no, pero quien sabe en un futuro cercano ;). Un besoteeeee.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos y nos leemos la semana que viene. Muuuuuuuuuuak!


	15. Secreto

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**_15.- Secreto_**

— ¡Vaya! — susurra la voz de Haymitch divertida — ¡nunca pensé que vosotras dos estuvieseis liadas!

Dicha afirmación nos separa de golpe, yo me sonrojo al pensar que Haymitch haya podido espiar toda nuestra conversación. Sin embargo Delly le sonríe ampliamente, hasta que observa a mi antiguo mentor negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta sacudiendo su melena rubia.

— Dejando a un lado las bromas, necesito tu ayuda, Delly.

La muchacha le invita a continuar con la mano, y yo presiento que algo más ha pasado con Peeta.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? — pregunta Haymitch.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me meto de golpe, sin una pizca de educación — ¿Por qué no puedo enterarme?

Haymitch suspira, y durante unos instantes parece debatirse consigo mismo.

— Todo a su debido tiempo, preciosa. Ahora si nos permites, Delly y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

Delly parece leer entre líneas, porque de pronto asiente, y sin despedirse de mí, sale de casa, seguida de Haymitch, que me guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la pueda.

No entiendo absolutamente nada, la visita de Delly, a quien consideraba una persona non-grata hasta hace dos minutos, las cosas que me ha confesado, Peeta teniendo un ataque, una vez más por mi culpa, sus miedos por lo que había entre Gale y yo, y Haymitch, con secretitos que sin duda alguna me atañen a mi.

Me ducho rápidamente, y trenzo mi pelo, aún húmedo, antes de vestirme con uno de esos vestidos de campo que aún viven en mi armario.

Necesito ver a Peeta, por lo que sin pensarlo un segundo más, camino hacía la panadería. Esta sentado en una gran roca, bebiendo lo que parece un gran vaso de zumo de arándanos. Al verme, se atraganta, y dejando el vaso en el suelo, se levanta y camina hacia mí.

— Katniss… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a disculparme — confieso — lo de esta mañana… los celos me consumieron… no me explique bien y tu confundiste totalmente lo que quería decir...

— ¿Celos? ¿Confusión? No entiendo nada, Katniss.

— Sé que has tenido un ataque — susurró mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas nuevamente.

— Maldición, Delly — espeta dándole una patada a una piedra — ¿Por qué no podrá mantener la boca cerrada?

— Ella se preocupa por ti… y yo… yo soy demasiado egoísta y no te estoy ayudando nada a recuperarte…

— No digas tonterías — musita cogiendo una de mis manos con ternura. — Tu eres esencial en mi recuperación.

Sonrió débilmente, y él aprovecha para contraatacar.

— ¿Por qué tenias celos?

Me quedo en silencio. Esta situación es demasiado vergonzosa.

— Delly es solo una amiga. Siempre ha sido solo una amiga.

— Pero es tan guapa y simpática. Y te ha ayudado tanto…

— En mi mundo solo existes tu, Katniss — me corta suavemente mientras acaricia con lentitud mi rostro.

Y me siento tan estupida. Por dudar de sus sentimientos, por no ser lo que él necesita, por olvidarme que detrás de su fuerte cuerpo reside un alma débil y llena de dudas. Y me dispongo a decir algo dulce y tierno, que haga que se tranquilice cuando uno de los obreros que ayudan en la reconstrucción interrumpe estrepitosamente.

— Mellark, ¿Dónde pongo estas tablas?

— Tengo que volver al trabajo — dice con una gran sonrisa — ¿nos vemos en la cena?

Asiento, y le observo caminar hacía las tablas de madera.

Arrastro los pies hasta la aldea de los vencedores, algo más contenta que hace media hora. Al pasar frente a la casa de Haymitch, una idea surge en mi mente. Si, me acercaré, llamaré y le obligaré a que me cuente que narices pasaba antes. Es lo justo. Si quieren que recobre mi vida, lo normal es que me hagan participe de ella.

La puerta esta abierta, así que entro sin dudarlo, y me detengo en el recibidor, al escuchar las voces de Haymitch y Delly, discutiendo con violencia.

— Tienes que evitarlo, Haymitch.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada!

— Es horrible, ¡¿sabes como le afectará esto?! El retroceso puede ser abismal.

— No hace falta que vengas de sabia, Cartwright, sé de sobra lo que puede suponer esto.

— Me lo llevaré de vuelta al distrito uno. Y no es una amenaza vana.

— ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

— ¡Protegerle!

— Peeta no querrá marcharse del 12. No ahora.

— Le obligaré si es necesario, no permitiré que se quede aquí.

Un fuego incontrolable inunda mi pecho, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo entro en la sala de estar, y con los brazos en jarra interrumpo la conversación de golpe.

— Pensé que querías cuidar a Peeta. Nunca dejaré que te lo lleves de mi lado.

Delly y Haymitch me miran asombrados. Desde luego no esperaban mi interrupción.

— Katniss — habla Delly con ternura — no sabes lo que dices, porque no sabes lo que ocurre. Pero créeme, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

— Si no sé lo que ocurre, contádmelo.

— No — suelta Haymitch — no estas preparada.

— No dejaré que Peeta se marche de mi lado. ¿Tan mala pensáis que soy para él?

— No es eso — asegura Haymitch midiendo sus palabras con excesivo cuidado. — Y yo no estoy a favor de que Peeta se marche, pero dada la situación…

— ¿Qué situación? — interrumpo de nuevo.

— Katniss… — susurra sabiendo que no tiene escape posible.

— Díselo, Haymitch, por favor — se mete Delly

— Es Gale… — se rinde mi antiguo mentor. — Vuelve al distrito 12.

* * *

¡Holaaaa!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero mi vida ha sido un desastre desde la última vez que actualice y entre unas cosas y otras perdí un poco la motivación de escribir (y de muchas otras cosas), sin embargo, ahora que todo poco a poco va volviendo a su cauce, no he podido hacer otra cosa que retomar esta historia desde donde la deje. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis ido dejando mensajes de apoyo y animo para continuar la historia, de verdad que lo agradezco de corazón, es por ello que este capitulo lo subo con todo m cariño, esperando que podáis perdonar este gran periodo de tiempo inactiva, y con la esperanza de que sigáis con las mismas ganas de leer esta historia que siempre me habéis demostrado.

Mil gracias por los comentarios, las subscripciones, las alertas, los privados, gracias de corazón, no tengo palabras para explicar lo feliz que me hacéis por todo el apoyo.

Espero que te capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, y compense un poquito la gran espere.

Un beso enorme y GRACIAS :)


	16. Dudas

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**16.- Dudas**

Gale.

Vuelve al 12.

Me siento en una de las sillas vacías y sin preguntar si el vaso de agua que reposa en la mesa es de alguien, me lo bebo de un trago.

— ¿Cuándo?

Mi voz suena débil, es apenas un susurro, pero los dos me escuchan con perfecta claridad.

— No lo sabemos — responde Haymitch — de hecho me enteré por casualidad en el último consejo que se celebró en el Ayuntamiento. Gale es parte del servicio de seguridad del Distrito 1 y al parecer quieren hacer unos cambios en ese ámbito en el 12.

— Podría ser que no viniese — comento cortándole — quizás prefiera estar lejos de aquí…

— No lo creo, Katniss — continua Haymitch, mientras se sirve un poco de whisky en un vaso de cristal — teniendo en cuenta los conocimiento de Gale de este distrito estoy seguro de que querrán que él sea el cabecilla de la expedición.

— ¿Cómo puede volver?... Yo no…

— Sabía que no estabas preparada para escucharlo — asegura mi mentor bebiendo un sorbo a su bebida.

— Katniss — habla Delly casi suplicando — entiende lo peligroso de esta situación. Peeta no puede ver a Gale. No puede verte a ti con Gale. Sería un retroceso enorme para su enfermedad. Todos sus miedos. Todas las mentiras que el Capitolio introdujo en su mente sobre Gale y tú…

— Y la solución es que Peeta se marche…

— Así es. Puedo llevármelo, mañana mismo, con cualquier excusa. Buscar materiales para la panadería, o que el doctor Aurelius tenga que hacer un chequeo…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Dios, esta conversación me esta provocando un gran vacío en el pecho.

— No lo sé — sigue Delly, con los ojos brillando por la emoción de pensar que no me negaré — tú podrás llamarnos cuando Gale se marche.

— Os olvidáis de algo, preciosas — se mete Haymitch, que ya se ha terminado su bebida — Del chico. No pongo en tela de juicio de tu gran amistad con él, Delly, pero dudo que ahora que ha vuelto a dormir con Katniss quiera marcharse y dejarla atrás.

— Pero Katniss tiene que quedarse en el 12… — simplifica Delly evitando mirarme a los ojos.

¿Tengo que quedarme? ¿Por qué?

— Así es, Katniss debe ver a Gale – dicta mi antiguo mentor al notar mi incertidumbre.

— ¿Y eso por que? — me meto — No quiero verle. No después de lo que hizo.

— El rencor habla por ti, preciosa. Pero necesitas hablar con Gale. Necesitas saber cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos, detrás de toda esta capa de odio que ahora te envuelve.

¡Zas! Es como un bofetón que me deja sin habla. ¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Por Gale? ¿Por Peeta? Ni siquiera yo sé que pensar… ha pasado una vida desde que las dudas sobre que lo sentía me robaban el sueño. Pero me basta mirar un segundo a Delly, que ha clavado la mirada en sus zapatos, para convencerme de que el resto sigue pensando que jamás me he decidí por ninguno de los dos.

¿Acaso piensan que con el regreso de Gale me daré cuenta de que lo que quiero es estar con él? ¿Qué Peeta en realidad no es tan importante para mí? ¿Qué prefiero a mi antiguo amigo por encima de mi diente de león?

Y todo en mi mente se llena de luz, al comprender porque Delly quiere llevarse a Peeta lejos de mí. Ella es la primera que duda de mí, de lo que siento por él, y quiere evitar que vuelva a hacerle daño. Y es por eso mismo que no quiere que vaya con ellos al 1, porque comprende que es una camino que debo caminar, porque no quiere que me quede con Peeta porque sea la única opción posible, sino porque mi corazón realmente así lo quería.

— No quiero alejarme de Peeta – lloriqueo tapándome la cara con las manos — le necesito.

— Necesitas aclararte — dice Delly, acercándose a mí y acariciándome el cabello — Peeta necesita tenerte completamente, no podrá superar nada si la duda de que podría haber sido continua en tu propia cabeza.

— Yo no dudo…

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunta Delly cogiéndome de la barbilla y mirándome fijamente - ¿Estas segura de que la vuelta de Gale no cambiará nada? ¿Qué no removerá lo que sentías por él?

— Para ya, Delly — se mete Haymitch — es suficiente. Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento.

— No tenemos tiempo… — asegura cruzándose de brazos. Ligeramente enfadada.

— Si lo hay. Si Peeta debe marcharse del distrito puede hacerlo siempre en el siguiente tren. Vamos, preciosa. Te acompañaré a casa. Cartwright, ya sabes donde esta la salida.

Ni siquiera noto como Haymitch me levanta en volandas de la silla, y me lleva entre sus brazos hacía mi casa. Ni siquiera siento el aire fresco sobre mi piel. Sigo encerrada en mis pensamientos. En mis miedos. En mis dudas. ¿No es amor lo que siento por Peeta? ¿Sentí amor alguna vez por Gale? ¿Podría perdonarle alguna vez al que fue mi compañero de aventuras la trampa que le costó la vida a mi hermana? ¿Podría perdonarme a mi misma el sufrimiento de Peeta?

— ¡Katniss!

La voz de Peeta retruena en mis oídos, pero ni siquiera abro los ojos. Si lo hago no podré contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta alarmado.

— No es nada, chico – aclara Haymitch – un pequeño mareo. Ten.

Y entonces siento como me traspasa a otros brazos. Unos mucho más calidos, más fuertes y más míos. Y siento el latir apresurado del corazón de Peeta dándome la bienvenida.

— Deberías llevarla a la cama. Que descanse.

Y la puerta se cierra.

Noto que Peeta me estrecha con más fuerza contra su pecho y yo me acomodo. Respirando su dulce aroma. Comienza a caminar y percibo en el movimiento que subimos las escaleras. Entra en mi dormitorio y delicadamente me deposita en la cama. Me acaricia con dulzura y me besa en la frente.

— Descansa. Voy a ducharme y te prepararé algo de comer.

— ¡No! — musito agarrándole de la mano e impidiendo que se marche – No te vayas.

— Katniss…

— Quédate aquí conmigo…

— Pero estoy lleno de polvo y cemento…

— Me da igual. Quédate, por favor.

Por fin he abierto los ojos, y noto el húmedo tacto de las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

— Está bien.

Y se tumba a mi lado, permitiendo que me esconda entre sus fuertes brazos. El único lugar en el mundo en el que me puedo sentir segura.

Y mientras el acaricia mi pelo y tararea una antigua canción, yo me permito llorar en silencio, sabiendo que pase lo que pase terminaré dañando a mi dulce chico del pan.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí subo un nuevo capitulo, que aunque no tiene mucha trama, es muy importante, porque se adentra un poco más en los sentimientos de Katniss y prepara un poco para la que se nos viene encima, porque la llegada de Gale es inminente.

Muchísimas gracias de corazón, ver que después de tanto tiempo de actualizar seguíais ahí, esperando me ha parecido precioso y no puedo dejar de daros las gracias por seguir mi historia. Ver como sube el número de favoritos y seguidores, así como los comentarios es una pasada. Estamos a nada de los 200 comentarios y eso es sencillamente increíble.

Gracias especiales a todos aquellos que habéis comentado el capitulo anterior: **Tonks Lunatica**; siento de corazón el tardar tanto la vez anterior, pero como explique no fue una muy buena época, sin embargo aquí estoy, de nuevo, intentando actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo. **Furamshisuka-san**; siempre es un placer leer comentarios de nuevos lectores, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que me comparéis con la gran Suzanne Collins escribiendo, aunque aun me queda muchísimo por aprender y ella es una escritora consagrada. Yo escribo desde el corazón, intentando rellenar ese vacío que quedo en los libros, y que a mi siempre me chirrió, por eso que os sirva también ha vosotros es una maravilla. Gracias. **Neinei**; aquí tienes la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado:D; **Hellensmadness**; Gale… sip, siempre he tenido en la mente que el regreso de Gale tenia que darse, Katniss debe encontrarse con él para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas. Gracias por tu divertido comentario :D; **Vale-Misty Cullen**; sip, volvo y espero que para quedarme esta vez. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas quedándote intrigada con el final, jajajaja. Un besote. **Isis Janet**, so, se va a poner intenso, estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en estos capítulos, porque lo que se viene encima es complicado. Un beso!; **Wen.G**. De nada por volver, gracias a ti, y a todos los demás por esperarme y no perder la esperanza de que actualizase el fic, de verdad que no podéis ni imaginar lo agradecida que estoy por eso. Un beso guapa :D; **attos**, gracias por tus palabras, son capítulos cortitos, pero los trabajo mucho cuidando cada detalle ;); **MarEverdee**n; mil gracias por animarte a dejar un review, la verdad que son una motivación para los que escribimos. Se que os hice esperar un montón, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias a vosotros por esperar la actualización que parecía que nunca iba a llegar, del capitulo pasado. Un beso!; **HikariCaelum**; yo también me alegro muchísimo de haber retomado la historia. Katniss y Peeta son simplemente LA PAREJA, pero por eso mismo tiene que enfrenarse a mil y un problemas. Peeta, Katniss y Gale lo van a pasar mal, algunos más que otros, pero lo que esta claro es que no será una situación fácil. Un beso y hasta la próxima. **Ir7s**; aquí tienes la actualización, espero la disfrutes. **Kristel**; jajajaja, aquí tienes un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a pasar, espero que sigas teniendo muchas ganas de llegue el siguiente :D; **Suiza-love**, gracias por el perdón. Espero que este capitulo siga estando a la altura de lo que esperáis. Sé que la llegada de Gale no es lo que más gusta por lo que va a suponer, pero serán capítulos bonitos de escribir y espero que también de leer. Un besote. **Roxanne0899**; olvidaros nunca, os he tenido muy presentes, y me he sentido muy culpable por no actualizar antes, pero he pasado una temporada muy mal, y aunque sabia lo que tenia que escribir, no tenía ni el animo ni la motivación suficiente para hacerlo, pero como dicen, el río siempre vuelve a su cauce, y el mío parece que asi lo hizo. ¿Boda Peeta y Katniss? Jamás lo pensé la verdad, jajaja. Peeta y Katniss son un amor y es tan dulce escribir sus escenas, sin embargo sigue faltando una declaración de Katniss. A veces dan ganas de darle una torta y decirle, ¡chica, espabila! No ves el chico perfecto que tienes delante!, pero bueno, Katniss es asi, jajajaja. Gale… ainsss, en el fondo se que os gusta que llegue al distrito, porque va a dar mucha trama para los siguiente capítulos, pero eso si, van a pasarlo mal… especialmente Katniss y Peeta. Un besazo enorme.

Espero que paséis todos una muy Feliz Navidad y una buena entrada en el año 2013 :)

Mil gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	17. Tarta

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**17.- Tarta**

Cuando despierto, mi dulce chico del pan sigue a mi lado. No me pregunta el porqué de mi llanto, cosa que agradezco en silencio. Pero aún así, sigue estrechándome con fuerza hasta que dejo de temblar.

Con el paso de los días mi preocupación va mermando. No hay nuevas noticias sobre la expedición que vendrá al 12, y la falta de ellas me hace pensar que quizás nunca tendré que enfrentarme a Gale. Al parecer Delly piensa lo mismo, pues ha vuelto a ser amable conmigo, y Haymitch por su parte, sigue enfrascado en sus botellas y en sus charlas con altos miembros, en busca de nuevos datos.

La panadería se reconstruye a un ritmo inmejorable, tanto, que solo la falta de materiales consigue detener a Peeta, que mientras espera un nuevo cargamento de tejas y cemento, ha vuelto a coger los pinceles. Y es ahí, cuando decido contarle una idea que lleva en mi mente varias semanas.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? — pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Él sonríe, como siempre consiguiendo que todos mis miedos se evaporen.

— Me parece una idea estupenda, Katniss, claro que te ayudaré.

Suspiro satisfecha tras que Peeta me bese en la frente y corra al teléfono, dispuesto a pedir varias cajas de papel de pergamino.

La idea apareció en mi mente basada en el libro de recortes de mi padre, pues era ahí donde apuntaba las cosas que no quería olvidar. Eso precisamente quiero hacer. Recordar. A todos.

El trabajo nos mantiene ocupados, y el recordar a todos aquellos que nos ayudaron y que dieron su vida por la mejora finalmente es una gran terapia. Peeta dibuja con un destreza digna del mejor pintor, y yo por mi parte, intento escribir con la mejor caligrafía que soy capaz los detalles más pequeños y especiales que logro recordar.

Por eso, esa tarde, mientras ante el calor del fuego, escucho la petición de Peeta, soy incapaz de negarme, a la vez que una gran y sincera sonrisa inunda mi cara.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños? — repito — ¿Ya estamos en Enero? El otoño ha pasado volando.

Peeta asiente dejando la pluma dentro de la tinta.

— Delly pensó que era una buena idea celebrar una pequeña fiesta mañana. Solo la gente más cercana — se apresura al verme fruncir el ceño — nosotros, ella, Haymitch, Johanna, puede que Annie…

— Podría ser buena idea – suelto finalmente.

— Haré tu pastel favorito — asegura acercándose a mi y estrechándome con sus grandes brazos.

— Es tu cumpleaños, yo debería hacer el pastel.

Mi diente de león suelta una carcajada.

— Podría ser mi regalo. El pastel digo…

— ¿De verdad? — pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

Asiento. Y no me da tiempo a decir nada más pues Peeta estampa sus labios contra los míos. Con fuerza, con ansia. Y yo no sé más que responder. Nos apoyamos en la alfombra sin dejar de besarnos y abrazándonos cada vez con más fuerza.

La sala estaba caliente, gracias al fuego de la chimenea, sin embargo nunca me había sobrado la ropa tanto como ahora. Deslizo mis brazos hacía el cuello de Peeta y me olvidó de todo lo demás. Noto como él me despoja del grueso jersey que llevo y acaricia con lentitud mi vientre.

— Katniss… — susurra en mi oído haciendo que un hormigueo muy placentero se instaura en la parte más baja de mi abdomen.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos y cuando estoy apunto de quitarle la camiseta, el teléfono suena.

Peeta hace ademán de levantarse para cogerlo, pero se lo impido tirando fuerte de su brazo.

— Podría ser importante… - suelta con media risita mientras corresponde a los besos que le doy.

— Que llamen luego… — sentenció y me siento sobre sus piernas, haciendo que nuestro contacto sea aun más cercano.

Él me estrecha más fuerte y deja caer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando comienzo a besarle el cuello. Un suspiro cargado de placer se escapa entre sus labios y es entonces cuando sé que si no paramos en ese preciso momento no podremos hacerlo después.

Él nota que dudo, y se adelante a mí.

— Deberíamos parar…

Asiento, un poco avergonzada por haber actuado como lo he hecho instantes antes, pero Peeta sigue manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa en la cara.

— Si… si…

— Voy a visitar a Haymitch… debería ayudarme a decorar un poco mi casa…

— ¿No quieres que te ayude yo? — le pido mientras me pongo de nuevo el jersey.

— No, tú debes quedarte en casa y preparar ese delicioso pastel que me has prometido.

Hago un puchero y él como despedida me muerde con delicadeza el labio inferior.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana, preciosa?

— ¿No vendrás a dormir?

— Tengo que ir al 10, a recoger a Johanna. No encontró tren hasta el 12.

Asiento y sonrío.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana.

— Estoy deseándolo.

— Y yo.

Y mis palabras son tan sinceras que hasta yo me sorprendo.

Paso más de medianoche intentando preparar algo que sea comible. Pero lo cierto es que soy nula para la repostería y es por ello que finalmente accedo a llamar a Delly para que me eche una manita. Ella, muy pacientemente me da unos cuentos consejos por teléfono, para que pueda hacer una tierna tarta de manzana. Aun así, sola frente al peligro, me doy cuenta de que sea cual sea el resultado estará lejos de parecerse a los deliciosos pasteles que hace Peeta.

Cuando las luces del alba entran por la ventana de mi cocina, me despierto. Me he quedado dormida sobre la mesa y ahora tengo la cara y el pelo llenos de harina. Meto la masa dentro del molde y lo pongo en el horno.

La verdad es que el tiempo pasa volando en la cocina. Cuando el timbre del horno declara que la cocción ha terminado, me comienzo a poner nerviosa. Saco el pastel, que se ha quemado un poco por el borde y me dispongo a adornarlo con unos cuantas moras y arándonos.

Tengo que estar en casa de Peeta antes de las seis, y aun estoy sin duchar. Me empiezo a estresar. Enciendo el grifo del agua y la regulo para que salga caliente. Pongo el tapón en la bañera y mientras se llena abro el armario de mi cuarto en busca de algo bonito que ponerme. Tras elegir un vestido verdoso y unas gruesas medias de lana negras, entró en la bañera y comienzo a frotar mi cuerpo con vigor, para quitarme todos los trozos de harina seca que se han quedado pegados a mí. Repito el proceso con mi cabello. Cuando creo que estoy lo bastante limpia, salgo de la bañera y trenzo mi pelo. Me visto con rapidez y bajo hacía la cocina, para recoger la tarta. Estoy poniéndome la bufanda y unos gruesos guantes cuando el timbre de la puerta suena.

Sonrió. Peeta puede ser muy impaciente a veces.

— Ya voy, pesado — digo en voz alta, sonriendo ampliamente.

Abro de un tirón y la sonrisa se queda congelada en mi rostro. No. No puede ser.

— Hola Catnip.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lo primero de todos, Feliz Año 2013! Y Felices Reyes!. Espero que el comienzo de año haya sido positivo para todos y que lo que nos espera en el resto sea aun mejor.

Por mi parte, aquí os traigo el regalo de reyes, un pelin atrasado, pero ya se sabe que con las comidas familiares y todo eso no hay tiempo para nada!

Segundo queria dar las GRACIAS porque hemos superado los 200 comentarios, madre mía, cada vez que lo pienso se me pone la carne de gallina, es increíble y es todo gracias a vosotros. Muchísimas gracias de corazón, para mi es un placer escribir, me encanta hacerlo y disfruto, pero saber que mi forma de escribir os gusta tambien a vosotros es lo más.

Y tercero, a todos los que os habeis preocupado por mi bajón pasado, de verdad gracias pero ahora mismo estoy genial, y con muchísimas ideas de futuro, tanto para este fic como para otros futuros. Asi que hay Sweety para rato. En cuanto termine este fic tengo pensado escribir el mismo desde el POV de Peeta, como ya comente hace algunos capitulos, pero a la vez estoy pensando en empezar un AU con Peeta y Katniss de protagonistas, estoy trabajando aun en esa idea, pero espero que salga algo productivo de ella.

Y por último, creo que voy a empezar a responder los comentarios por privado, la verdad, creo que es más sencillo para todos, pero bueno, como siempre espero vuestras opiniones sobre todo, pues en verdad las valoro mucho.

Y aquí las respuestas a los últimos comentarios:

**Lalabay**; claro que sigo, como he dicho tengo muchas ideas. Muchas gracias por las palabras, me alegran mucho y animan a seguir. Yo también espero que no me ocurra de nuevo, porque en verdad pase una mala racha, pero de momento el año va de10 y espero que siga así mucho tiempo :D; **Ciel-Aziza**; muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios que me has dejado. Me parece increíble que haya provocado tantas sensaciones en ti con mi fic, pero de verdad que tus comentarios me han encantado y me han emocionado mucho. Veremos como van las cosas ahora que Gale ha vuelto, y es que la verdad no tenía peor momento para regresar. Espero seguir leyéndote, un besazo! **InugomeL;** bienvenida! Siempre es un placer leer nuevos comentarios de gente que se anima a leer, espero que te siga gustando y poder leerte más. Un beso!; **Guest**; gracias, es una pena no saber tu nombre, porque no me puedo dirigir directamente a ti, pero de corazón gracias. Gale en el libro me cae bien, lo único que no comparto algunas cosas de las que hace, ya veremos que tal se comparta aquí. Un beso! **Manzana_Higurashi Brief**; Gracias! Casi todas odiáis a Delly, jajajaja, pobrecita, de verdad que a mi no me cae mal, simplemente ella esta más del lado de Peeta que del de Katniss, y claro… presta a confusión. Buena espina no da la llegada de Gale, y como ya he dicho, no ha podido elegir peor momento para regresar… veremos que pasa y no te preocupes, no me has ofendido para nada, puedes insultar a Delly todo lo que quieras jajajajaj. Un beso y espero seguir leyéndote!. **Kavane**; siento hacerte sufrir pero es que el suspense es necesario en las historias, sino, no engancharían y nadie querría leerlas no?. Espero que el capitulo te guste y que nos podamos leer en los siguiente comentarios ;); **Isis_Janet**; no pinta bien la situación… la verdad que no sé como va a hacer Katniss para salir de la que se le viene encima. Un besazo!; **Vale-Misty_Cullen**; hola! La verdad es que he pasado una buena navidad, que de verdad me hacia falta. Este capitulo de hoy es más largito de lo que frecuento, espero que os guste y que os deje intrigados para lo que viene, jajajajaja. Un beso y nos leemos :D; **Bellamybel**; el anterior fue triste, y este ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Chocante? Un poco… menudo regreso de Gale… Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso. **Tonks Lunatica**, me alegra que te gustase el anterior. Y en cuanto a lastimar a Peeta… veremos que ocurre después del regreso de Gale. Un beso! :D; **Serena1614**; bienvenida! Es un placer leer a nuevas lectoras. Gracias de corazón, espero seguir leyéndote :D; **clrbnnnbscg**; hola! Intento subir lo más rápido que puedo, pero de verdad hago mil cosas cada día y no siempre puedo sentarme frente al ordenador para escribir, ojala pudiese. Pues gracias por finalmente animarte a escribir un review, de verdad que ayudan y motivan mucho. Lo agradezco de corazón, un bonito regalo de navidad, jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Muak!; **MarEverdeen**; hola! Pobre Delly, jajajaja, creo que todos seriáis más felices si la hiciese mala malísima y que se viese claramente XDD. Creo que este capitulo empieza muy bien y dulce y al final la llegada de Gale es como un palazo… lo siento, pero era necesario, de verdad. Espero que te guste y nos leamos. Un besazzooO!. **Wen.G**. Muchas gracias, de verdad que me alegra que os guste mi forma de escribir. Para mi hacerlo es una liberación y si encima gusta, es ya increíble. Un besazo!. **Suiza-love**; sip, ya empiezan los problemas, y ahora más todavía, porque Gale esta en casa…Del fic no me olvido, no sufras, lo tengo muy pendiente y ya tengo casi el siguiente capitulo terminado también, así que espero no poder tardar demasiado en actualizar. Muchas gracias por el comentario y nos leemos. Muaaak!

De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Sois los mejores.

Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sweety!


	18. Gale

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**18.- Gale**

Respiro hondo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y los vuelvo a abrir. Nada ha cambiado. Sigue frente a mí. Más guapo de lo que recordaba. Más alto que nunca. Y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ga…Gale…

Lo sé. Parezco estupida, pero es que no sé que decir.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo — suelta de pronto — Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Me siento aturdida y de pronto un poco mareada. Él nota que dudo y que no sé que decir, y por ello toma la voz cantante.

— Hace frío en la calle, ¿puedo pasar?

Asiento, haciéndome a un lado y él no duda. Entra directamente y una vez dentro se quita el abrigo, dejándolo sobre una de las sillas.

— Quizás debí llamar antes de venir — suelta de pronto mientras observa como cierro la puerta — pero necesitaba verte.

— ¿Cómo… como estas? — preguntó sin pensar.

Él parece aliviado al oír mi voz. Sonríe calmado y deja escapar un suspiro.

— Estas muy guapa. Parece que haya pasado una vida desde la última vez que nos vimos.

— Es que ha pasado una vida.

Mi voz suena seca. Dura. Quizás por ello, Gale se tensa de nuevo.

— Por lo poco que he visto, el 12 parece llevar un buen ritmo de reconstrucción…

— Visualmente si, sin embargo hay ruinas que nunca podrán reconstruirse.

— Sabía que no sería fácil hablar contigo, pero aún así necesita verte, hablar…

— ¿Para que? No entiendo que haces aquí y no entiendo que pretendes viniendo a mi casa.

— ¿Se necesita una razón para visitar a una buena amiga?

— Ya no soy esa chica que conociste, aquella chica con la que…

— ¿Con la que sobreviví los años más difíciles de nuestras vidas? ¿Aquella chica con la que me sentía a salvo mientras todo el mundo se desmoronaba a nuestro alrededor? ¿Aquella chica de la que me enamoré?

Sus palabras me hieren y no entiendo bien el porque. Quizás porque Gale para mi fue alguien demasiado especial, mi camarada, mi mitad.

— Definitivamente ya no soy esa — consigo murmurar — Todo lo que pasó esa tarde cambio mi vida y me cambio a mí para siempre.

— También me cambio a mí. Nos cambio a todos. Pero era algo que debía ocurrir.

— ¿Algo que debía ocurrir? — me muerdo el carrillo por dentro de la boca, intentando contener las lágrimas — ¿Insinúas que Prim tenía que morir?

— Sabes que quería a Prim como si fuese mi propia hermana. Y lloré muchas noches su muerte, pero por desgracia en una guerra siempre hay bajas.

— ¡Prim murió en tu trampa! — exploto hecha un basilisco

Gale da un paso hacía atrás y suspira abatido. De pronto acerca una de sus manos a sus ojos y se los frota. Segundos después, para y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

— No puedes seguir culpándome de la muerte de Prim. No fue culpa mía. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo lo habrías comprendido.

— Da igual lo que creas que es justificado y lo que no. El hecho es que jamás podré separar la muerte de Prim de tus trampas de caza.

— Prim no tenía que ir en ese escuadrón. Se dio orden expresa de que debía quedarse en el 4.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Gale? Si Prim no hubiese estado allí, seguiría estando mal. Usasteis a niños inocentes para cazar a peces gordos.

— Da igual lo que diga, ¿no, Katniss? Seguirás pensando que soy un asesino.

— Cada noche – susurro acercándome a la ventana – sueño con ella. Con sus suave pelo rubio. Con su risa dulce y fresca. Sueño con sus pequeñas manos curando. Y sueño con fuego. El olor a quemado aun puedo percibirlo con perfecta claridad. A carne quemada. Y los gritos de los heridos.

Gale se acerca un poco a mí y acaricia con delicadeza mi mejilla.

— Y ella desapareció. De pronto. En un parpadeo. Ni siquiera tuve un cuerpo que enterrar. Como pasó con nuestros padres. Nada. Solo el vacío. Y la soledad. Y un estúpido gato que fue el único capaz de permanecer a mi lado.

— Katniss…

— Mi madre se quedó en el 4… incapaz de superar la perdida y olvidándose de lo único que le quedaba, tú desapareciste de un día a otro…

— No podía quedarme. No después de aquella conversación que tuvimos. Sentí que me odiabas.

— Puede que lo hiciera… quizás aun lo haga… sencillamente ya no tengo fuerzas para nada más. No soy ni una sombra de lo que fui.

— No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día desde que me marche — sus palabras suenan firmes, y sin esperármelo me abraza con fuerza y contra su pecho me dejo descansar — Tras esas palabras me culpe a mi mismo por lo de Prim, no podía quedarme allí. Necesitábamos especio. Ambos. Para ordenar nuestros sentimientos. Para afrontar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. Eso no significa que renunciase a ti.

— ¿Y por que has vuelto? ¿Y por que ahora?

— ¿Y por que no? Ha pasado casi un año. Debemos continuar con nuestra vida, y ambos nos debíamos este reencuentro.

— Nada será como antes. Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo separar a Prim de tus trampas. Quizás nunca lo haga…

— Voy a quedarme una temporada por aquí. Necesitamos hablar. Nos necesitamos, Catnip.

— No lo sé… yo…

El sonido de la puerta me desconcentra, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo abrazada a Gale. Deshago el abrazo y miró hacía la entrada. Una alta y radiante Johanna me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de asombro. Y detrás de ella una rubia cabellera y unos grandes ojos azules, que se hielan al ver las escena.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, ha sido un capitulo muy complicado de escribir, por toda la carga emocional que hay en él, y al final ha quedado tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos, así que no tendréis que esperar casi nada para la siguiente actualización.

Y ahora GRACIAS, no puedo creer todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo en este fic. Más de 200 comentarios y muchísima gente que lee y se suscribe, es increíble y me hacéis muy feliz.

Especiales gracias a todos los que comentáis, que sois muchos.

**Vale-Misty Cullen**; la verdad es que estaban muy tiernitos, pero la llegada de Gale era necesaria, Katniss necesita saber cuales son realmente sus sentimientos, y para ello necesita a Gale cerca, personalmente lo que más me duele de todo esto es hacer sufrir a Peeta. Pero él también necesita deshacerse de todos sus demonios. Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo. **Rinsita-chan;** Se intenta dejar los capítulos interesantes, pero sobre todo se intenta mejorar en cada capitulo. Espero que este sea tu agrado. Muak!, **InugomeL**; aquí tiene la mitad de lo que pasa. Gale se ha quedado y promete dar guerra durante un tiempito. **Yusha**; Sip, se atrevio a ir. Estaba bastante ansioso, y desde luego no sabía que llegaba en un momento horrible… y por desgracia Peeta va ha visto cosas que le van a hacer pasarlo mal y dejar de confiar en Katniss. Nos leemos. **Adry mw**; Antes que nada, mil gracias por esos 17 comentarios seguidos, que han sido una pasada de leer. Me ha gustado mucho ver tus reacciones a los capítulos. Espero no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado con la espera. Gracias por tus deseos para el nuevo, año, te deseo lo mismo y que podamos seguir leyéndonos y comentando sobre nuestras historias. Un besazo. **Hellensmadness**; Volvió. No hay vuelta atrás. Y encima la ha liado parda. ; **Verotwtk**; Bienvenida, Que alegría leer a gente nueva que se anima a comentar. La llegada de Gale es en serio y encima en el cumpleaños, es que menudo chico inoportuno. En fin… veamos que ocurre a continuación. Un besote!, **SUKA02**; Delly me cae bien, la gente en general la tiene mucha manía, y siempre la ponen de mala. Para mi ella quiere a Peeta, demasiado, lo tiene idealizado, pero no como un interés romántico, sino como esa especie de hermano que siempre ha estado con ella protegiéndola, y ahora ella quiere responderle de la misma manera. En este fic, Delly no será la mala. Lo sé desde el principio. Para mi Delly es todo dulzura. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero seguir leyéndote. Muak!; **Isis_Janet**; Muchas cosas están por venir, desde luego que viene capítulos emocionantes y llenos de trama. Un besote!; **Bellamybel**; Si, subió la temperatura para bajar drásticamente… tengo ganas de culminar un lemmon, pero de momento parece que la cosa no va a estar para esos ámbitos. Gale siempre arruina, jejejejje. Un besote!. **Tonks_Lunatica**; muchas gracias, la verdad que no actualice rápido, pero espero que el capitulo merezca la pena. El siguiente lo subiré esta semana, porque ya esta escrito. Un besote!; **Suiza-love**; Peeta y Katniss claro que tienen fuego, sin embargo son vergonzosos. La llamada perdida era de Gale, aunque no se aclaré en el capitulo. Pero creo que se dejaba entrever. Katniss no sabe ser tierna, y menos después de la guerra, pero al menos lo intenta. Aunque tras ver el abrazo entre ella y Gale, no sé como reaccionará Peeta (bueno, si lo sé, porque ya lo he escrito XD). Nos leemos, muaaak; **HIkariCaelum**; oficialmente Gale le ha estropeado el cumpleaños a Peeta, y Katniss ha perdido la noción del tiempo, mientras hablaba con Gale. Si el anterior lo dejo todo en intriga, espero que este más!. Nos leemos!. **Furanshisuka-san**; Quiero escribir lemmon, creo que nunca he escrito uno y tengo muchas ganas XD pero de momento la situación no es propicia. En mi cabeza también añado bandas sonoras, este capitulo no sé porque pero lo escuchaba con Ed Sheeran… y la siguiente parte ni te cuento XD. La historia AU sigue en mis planes, tengo que trabajarla mucho antes de empezarla y antes me gustaría acabar este fic, pero tengo muchas ganitas de empezar algo nuevo. Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. Muak!, **MarEverdeen**; Gale apareció y todo lo fastidió… ¬¬ A ver como sale Katniss de esta, porque la pobre tiene unas dudas en el cerebro y en el corazón que ni ellas se las cree. Era muy necesario el encuentro con Gale, y esta charla. Y las que les quedan. Nos leemos, guapa y actualiza tu también, que me tienes muerta de la intriga, jajajaja. Muakk; **Roxanne0899**; Perdóname a mi, por tardar tanto en actualizar Por cierto, me encantan Liam y Miles, me parecen una pareja preciosa XD. Ahora del fic, si, la verdad que es un momento muy inoportuno, pero ¿Qué sería de un fic sin un poco de emoción? Espero que el capitulo este a la altura, me ha costado mucho porque continúe un montón de información y de sentimientos encontrados, y espero que todo haya quedado ligero y fácil de entender. Nos leemos y un besazo!

De nuevo, mil gracias por todo, espero que este capitulo os guste. Estoy deseando saber lo que opináis sobre él y sobre la que se nos viene encima O.o

Un besote y hasta dentro de muy poco.


	19. Cumpleaños

**Pasos**

_Serie de viñetas Peeta/Katniss_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún animo de lucro_

_N/A: Me arranco a publicar este fic. Constará de una serie de drabbles situados el final de Sinsajo (tras la guerra). Serán pequeñas escenas perdidas que intentaran explicar el proceso que vivieron Peeta y Katniss para rehacer sus vidas y recuperarse el uno al otro. Espero que os guste. Un beso._

**19.- Cumpleaños**

— Peeta… — susurro.

Y mi voz es tan tenue que no creo que ni siquiera Gale, que esta a mi lado me haya escuchado.

— ¿Gale? — la voz de Johanna suena fuerte, extraña, pero me atraviesa la espalda como un latigazo. En tan solo un instante.

— Vaya… hola Johanna… — Gale también parece aturdido — Peeta, no sabía que estabais en el 12.

Mi chico del pan ni siquiera contesta, mantiene la mirada fija en Gale. Intento descubrir si sus pupilas se han oscurecido, pero me resulta imposible. Parece que fuese invisible a sus ojos.

— El rubio vive aquí — contesta Johanna firme, como si quisiese eliminar la tensión que reina en mi cocina — Y yo he venido por su cumpleaños – aclara, con la mirada aun fría.

Silencio incomodo.

— Será mejor que me marche — comenta Gale de pronto, mirándome intensamente. — Volveré.

Le sigo con la mirada, incapaz de decir nada. Johanna me mira a mí un instante, y puedo ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero no dice nada. Se gira hacía mi chico del pan y le agarra de la mano, mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos. Mierda.

— ¿Todo bien? – pregunta sin despegar sus pupilas de las de él

Él asiente, visiblemente tenso y Johanna sonríe, mientras le suelta la mano lentamente.

— En la fiesta preguntaban por ti — suelta de pronto mirándome — y me ofrecí voluntaria para venir a buscarte, Peeta decidió acompañarme a pesar de las protestas de Delly.

— Siento el retraso — murmuro — Iba a salir cuando Gale apareció…

— Si, ya hemos visto a Gale — suelta Peeta de forma seca — Me vuelvo a casa

Le llamo por su nombre, pero él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme, y siento que mi corazón se rompe de golpe. Peeta camina hacía la salida y desaparece tras la puerta. Intento correr hacía él, pero Johanna me agarra del brazo con fuerza y me sostiene junto a ella.

— Déjale que se tranquilice.

— Nada de esto es lo que parece, Johanna… él tiene que entenderlo. Gale apareció de pronto y yo…

— ¿Y crees que ahora te creerá?

— Necesito que me crea. — casi suplico.

— Lo único que ahora mismo será capaz de creer es que tú has decidido volver con Gale.

— Pero eso no es así, yo le quiero a él…

— No tienes que darme explicaciones, descerebrada. — me corta — A mi no. Cada uno es libre de decidir a quien quiere amar… Pero, ¿estas segura de a quien amas tú?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Porque quiero a Peeta. Juntos pasamos por las peores situaciones que te puedas imaginar en el Capitolio y creo que después de todo merece ser feliz. Contigo o sin ti.

Me desplomo contra el suelo, y miro a Johanna, con los ojos vacíos.

— Deberías quedarte hoy en casa… — musita cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero es su cumpleaños…

— Y ya le has dado un precioso regalo, ¿no crees? — suelta sin pensar.

Sé que se arrepiente nada más haber dicho esas palabras, pero ya no puede hacer nada. Ella tiene razón. Siempre le hago daño. A él, que siempre lo ha dado todo por mí. A mi apoyo. A mi única esperanza.

— Tienes razón — logro murmurar — Solo le hago sufrir. Siempre ha sido así, ¿verdad? Es lo que todos veíais, menos yo…

— Katniss…

— Entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora si.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Haymitch… hace siglos me dijo que nunca merecería a Peeta… entonces no lo quise entender pero ahora…

La puerta se vuelve a abrir de manera violenta, y en esta ocasión es una Annie sofocada y con el cabello revuelto la que entra a la carrera.

— Annie, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Johanna con la cara palida.

— Es Peeta… esta sufriendo un ataque…

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí, aquí esta la actualización. Esta vez he sido rápida y espero poder seguir con este ritmo. Como siempre dar las gracias por todos los comentarios y a toda la gente que aun si comentar añade este fic a favoritos y alertas. De verdad gracias.

Por cierto, me he creado un twitter, por lo que si queréis agregarme y que hablemos por allí, para mi sería un placer. Aquí os lo dejo: ** SweetyWB**

Gracias especiales a: **Isis Janet;** como ves ya tenemos los problemas aquí. Más en el próximo capitulo. Un besote!; **Tonks Lunatica**; como prometí aquí tenéis el capitulo. Creo que este también se queda muy interesante. Intentaré actualizar el fin de semana que viene a más tardar!; **InugomeL;** No quiero matarte, desde luego que no, pero quiero que os guste la historia ; **juliper22**; Yo no odio a Gale, creo que simplemente lucha por lo que cree y quiere, lo que es muy bueno. Pero también creo que Katniss necesita saber si realmente ama a Peeta o si esta con él porque su corazón no le permite estar con Gale. Gracias por animarte a escribir, espero leerte más por aquí. Un besote!; **Roxanne0899**; Bueno… no es lo que su mente enfermita piensa, pero en realidad si que es raro. Ella le deja plantado por hablar con Gale y claro, luego les encuentra en esa posición y sus ataques no podían hacer otra cosa que volver… Gracias de corazón, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo. Para mi fue difícil de escribir. Nos leemos, un besazo!; **Noemí.xd11**: gracias por comentar, guapa! Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, nos leemos :D; **adry_mw**: A lo que comentas quería responderte, porque me pareció interesante. Katniss no odia a Gale, simplemente no puede separar su figura de la forma de morir de Prim, y eso la impide pensar en Gale como algo más, no puede amar a quien considera responsable de algo tan horrible. Él, aparte siempre ha sido frío por como se crió. Gracias por comentar, para mi es un placer leer todas vuestra opiniones, y claro que no me incomodaste, al contrario. Me encanto leer todos y cada uno de ellos, y espero que lo sigas dejando. Un besazo!; **MarEverdeen**; guapa! Pues mira lo que viene, creo que si es mala… pero necesario. Yo no odio a Gale, creo que a ningún personaje de THG, bueno, puede que a Coin y Snow XD; ¿Lo estoy poniendo como el malo? Pues no es mi intención, de hecho solo intento describir un Gale que viene dispuesto a luchar por lo que ama, eso no creo que sea malo. Además creo que es necesario, para Katniss al menos. Pero bueno, es verdad que al estar en el triangulo y separar a la parejita, pues como que se le coje más manía, jajajajaja. Nos leemos pronto!; **Leire478**; Gracias a ti por comentar :D; **HOshiisima**; Dios, si. Un ataque… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? Aaaagggghh! :D pues me alegra que te hayan recomendado mi fic, y sobre todo que este te este gustando! Nos leemos ;) ; **Manzana Higurashi Brief**; cuando todo va bien, malo XD Katniss quiere a Gale, pero aun no sabe exactamente como, y necesita aclararse. Y Peeta necesita luchar contra sus fantasmas más poderosos. Tenías razón. Se desató Troya. Un besazo!; Karma; Muchas gracias, espero que también hayas disfrutado este capitulo!; **Vale-Misty Cullen**; Gracias! Pobre Peeta, y Katniss y este capitulo es de ovación para Johanna! Un besote!; **Bellamybel;** Si, tienes toda la razón, Katniss a veces parece tontina de lo dubitativa que es, pero la queremos igual, jejeje. Un besote!; **Suiza-love**; es para desesperarse, pero Katniss esta hecha un mar de dudas, lo que siente por Gale es fuerte, pero no sabe lo que es exactamente, y en un momento de debilidad, recordado a Prim, pues se dejo abrazar, con mala fortuna, sip . Y ahora, mira la que tenemos liada… en fin… espero seguir leyéndote. Un besote!

Gracias y hasta la próxima


End file.
